


Thorki Ficlet Collection

by thorkified



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Seduction, Sibling Incest, Size Difference, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-06-14 08:58:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 40
Words: 23,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15385302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkified/pseuds/thorkified
Summary: These are various short ficlets for Thorki that I wrote and that are too short to be posted seperately, as well as prompts I answered. Some of them will have aesthetics to go with them, they will be posted here too. Check the separate chapters for more tags (to keep this main post short).First Story: Thor travels to Scotland on his trip through Europe and when he visits one of the Lochs, he suddenly comes across a creature so fascinating and beautiful that his heart nearly stops beating.





	1. Secrets In The Water

* * *

 

Thor’s trip to Scotland was part of his vacation through Europe, but what he found when he visited Loch Shiel late at night was something he had not expected. It was cold for the time of the year, but Thor enjoyed walking through the Scottish night that always seemed to have something mysterious. The Loch was empty, all visitors long gone, and he admired the beauty in front of him. Only the moon reflected on the water and silence filled the air. Then, he saw the water surface break and his heart skipped a few beats.

A beautiful black horse appeared near the shore of the lake, a little away from Thor. It’s long mane flew back when it shook its head and slowly swam to the shore. Eventually, the horse’s hooves stepped out of the water and Thor’s eyes widened when it laid down and suddenly a huge fin splashed out of the water. He cowered behind the rock he had leaned against, watching in awe how the creature - half horse and half fish it seemed - suddenly began to change.

Thor could not believe what he saw, the creature turned into a human in front of his eyes; a beautiful and stunningly gorgeous young man with pale skin and long, black hair. He laid on the shore, as if he was soaking up the moonlight. In all his years exploring the world, Thor had never seen something so mesmerizing. Now he finally realized what creature he had spotted and his heart began to beat faster as the truth sunk in. A kelpie! He had found an actual kelpie and he was sure that he was the first in hundreds of years to lay eyes on one of those mystical creatures.

“I won’t hurt you,” the young man suddenly spoke, startling Thor so much he froze in place. “I know you are there, I watched you. Come out.”

Of course Thor knew about the legends surrounding kelpies, but he was so fascinated by this voice and the man that he left his hiding spot and walked over to him. The man smiled at him, beautiful blue-green eyes looking up; eyes that almost looked as if the sky itself was trapped inside them with how much they sparkled.

“Do you like what you see?” the kelpie asked and Thor swallowed hard before nodding.

“I have never seen something like you,” he admitted as he sat down next to the other, who let out a soft and melodic laugh.

“It’s dangerous to show myself to humans, but you are not from around here, are you?” the kelpie asked, tilting his head. “You won’t kill me because of some old legends, right?”

“Of course not!” Thor immediately said, almost defensive. “So, you live here? In this Loch?”

“Are you surprised?” the kelpie laughed and splashed his legs in the water. Only his upper half was out of it, but it was enough to show Thor his slender, almost delicate body. “I am the last one here. There are others elsewhere, but I prefer to be alone. What about you? Why are you alone this late at night?”

“For similar reasons,” Thor smiled. He enjoyed looking at the kelpie, at how elegant and graceful he moved, how the moonlight reflected on his wet skin. “My name is Thor, by the way,” he said, holding out a hand.

The kelpie smiled and took Thor’s hand to shake it. “Loki, nice to meet you.”

Thor didn’t know why, but suddenly he felt no desire to continue with his trip. He was supposed to leave soon, travel to Ireland and then back to Australia in a week, but that seemed unimportant now. Maybe what he had tried to find on his journey was here, at this very Loch in Scotland.

“How long are you staying, Thor?” Loki asked and Thor’s smile brightened a little. He still held the human’s hand in his, with no intention to let go.

“A while,” he answered, brushing his thumb over the kelpie’s smooth, soft skin. “I think I just found a good reason to stay.”


	2. Do You Want To Live Forever?

* * *

 

There are those who strife on rules and following orders and then there are those who are born to bring chaos and mischief. When Thor met Loki he had no idea that he was going to jump on a wild ride, but he couldn’t possibly resist those alluring eyes or the snarky attitude. He was caught from the first moment, hopelessly and utterly wrapped around Loki’s fingers. It was a dangerous game they were playing, but Thor had never felt more alive before.

Up until this point his life had been normal, without anything out of the ordinary, but with Loki every day became an adventure and one after the other, Thor’s morals were thrown out of the window. Sometimes he had no idea where they were or how they got there, but Loki always seemed to have a plan to get them to the next city, to the next state, without ever questioning their way of life. Somehow he always seemed to know and when he gave Thor this beautiful smile, asking if he wanted to live forever, Thor’s answer was always: “Yes, with you.”

It was liberating in the most messed up ways and they never cared for any consequences. Thor adored Loki’s carefree spirit and his risky nature, how he put everything onto the table day in and day out, not knowing whether he would even see the next day sometimes. They gambled for money, sometimes they just took it or Loki disappeared for a day and came back with hundreds of dollars; it didn’t matter. They were free, out on the road with the wind in their hair and sunshine on their backs, always together, always looking for the next adventure - what more could they wish for?


	3. Loki's little zoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki loves animals.

One morning, Thor finds a black kitten on the counter as he goes to pick up his coffee. They don’t have a kitten, but he pets it anyway, without mentioning it.

Two days later a crow lands on his head during breakfast. Thor glances over at Loki, who casually eats his toast, and shoos the bird away. He throws some crumbs from his own toast on the floor and keeps eating.

A few days later Thor hears a dog barking while he showers. That evening something small and soft crawls between him and Loki as they try to sleep and licks his arm. He pats its head, turns around and falls asleep.

The following day, when he wraps his arms around Loki in bed, Thor feels something move under his hands. He waits until it stopped, then brushes his fingers over Loki’s cheek.

“We need to talk about your friends, Loki,” he says quietly, half amused.

Loki shifts a little and turns on the lights. When Thor looks at him he sees the black snake wrapped around his brother’s hand.

“Do you mind them?” Loki asks and turns around, smiling sweetly.

“Of course not, but we need to implement a no bedroom rule for them.”

Thor’s words are underlined with barking and Loki chuckles.

“Promised, they’ll stay outside from now on,” he says.

“Good,” Thor smiles and kisses Loki’s nose. “Now, let’s go to sleep and please, don’t bring an elephant home anytime soon, okay?”

“I’ll try not to,” Loki says and turns off the light before snuggling up against Thor’s chest.

Loki doesn’t bring an elephant home, but their little family grows over time until they almost have a small zoo they live with. Thor doesn’t mind, it makes Loki happy and he enjoys watching his brother smile and be calm.

And if he’s honest, Thor loves their little zoo, especially the kittens that seem to favor his lap for a nap while they watch TV.


	4. Daydreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: The daydream of him inside you.

Loki’s eyes are glossy as he pretends to listen to Thor across the dining table. He holds his head up with one hand, just staring at his brother’s lips as he talks about the latest hunt he had just returned from with his friends, but Loki doesn’t hear the words.

If Thor would grab his collar now and throw him onto the table, Loki would do nothing to stop him, no matter if everyone was watching or not. It’s been over a month now that they have seen each other, all Loki can think about is how badly he wants Thor’s hands on him again, strong and rough and demanding. Oh God, he needs him…

The spark that Thor’s return had caused in his loins is a wildfire by now and the images of his brother taking him right there and then are overwhelmingly powerful. He imagines Thor tearing his clothes apart and spreading his legs while all Loki is able to do is moan and hold onto the table. It’s been too long and there’s nothing holding his brother back when he reclaims what is his and splits Loki open on his cock in the middle of the throne room.

Loki bites the insides of his cheeks as his daydream unfolds and he can almost feel Thor’s powerful thrusts inside him, possessive hands holding him down and his deep voice purring the sweetest and dirtiest words into his ear. It’s so hard not to moan at how vivid his imagination is, he ends up clutching his cock through his pants to prevent himself from making a mess that he’ll be unable to explain.

Just when it becomes so intense that he can barely take it anymore, someone kicks his leg under the table and his eyes snap open in horror. Thor is looking at him and Loki only takes half a second to realize that he knows exactly what he’s been dreaming about.

“Tonight,” Thor mouths without a sound and this time Loki is unable to suppress the whimper building up in his throat. It’s so quiet that only Thor notices it. His answer is as simple as it is suggestive: he licks his lips and winks at him.

Loki never wanted to go to bed more desperately in his life.


	5. Oh, brother...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Please let me watch you masturbate.
> 
> WARNING: Underage Loki! If you are not comfortable with a 14 year old masturbating, do not read this fic!!

Fantasizing about his big brother is probably one of the worst things Loki has ever done, but there is no way to keep his thoughts under control. Just being in the same room as him makes Loki imagine the most unspeakable things. And Thor seems to be completely oblivious for his brother’s struggles, which leaves Loki more than once in very awkward situations. How is he supposed to keep his hormones and desires under control when his brother parades around in nothing but a towel and with his muscles glistering in the sun?

It’s torture at times and Loki finds himself more than once alone in his room, desperately rutting against his sheets and biting his pillow to not moan Thor’s name. It’s pathetic and shameful, something Thor would surely hate him for if he ever finds out about it, but Loki is too weak to fight against it.

There comes a night when Loki is once more deep in his fantasies and doesn’t hear the knock on the door or how it’s opened. He’s on his knees, panting and his face flushing red, one hand keeping him up and the other stroking his cock while muffling his moans through the sheets. Then his moans turn into words, words he never wanted anyone to hear and that are now heard without him knowing.

“Brother, please…”

“Loki?” Thor’s voice is quiet, full of awe and fascination.

Loki lets out a whimper and turns his head, teary eyes meeting his brother’s. The shame is written all over his face, but he can’t speak, he can’t look away either. Now, any moment Thor will begin to yell, he knows it. But Thor doesn’t. He just looks at Loki and then, without even blinking, speaks again.

“Keep going,” he murmurs and his voice makes Loki shudder. “Please let me watch you…”

Loki lets out a sigh, but he can’t say no to his brother, he just can’t. He continues stroking himself, but this time he doesn’t hide his face in the pillow. Instead he looks at Thor, takes in the way his breath becomes faster and shallow, how his pupils widen at the sight of Loki masturbating for him. It feels so utterly dirty, especially now that it’s so easy for Loki to imagine Thor’s hands causing him pleasure instead of his own.

Then Thor is suddenly on his bed and Loki rolls onto his back, his eyes wide in surprise. His brother doesn’t react though, he just crawls between his legs and keeps looking at his brother’s hand moving and stroking himself. Loki pushes himself up just enough so he can see Thor, who spreads his legs to rest them on his hips.

There are no questions or explanations between them. Thor wants to watch his brother and Loki is aroused to his limits by this thought alone. His brother’s hands ghosting over Loki’s thighs make it much harder to keep going, but when he finally cums it’s like an explosion that makes him throw his head back.

“Thor…” Loki whispers, his voice as much of a mess as the boy himself.

There is nothing but Thor’s heavy breathing for a few more moments before his brother says something that will haunt Loki for the rest of his life. He doesn’t have to see Thor to know why his voice sounds so husky and smooth.

“Fuck, Loki…”


	6. A tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: Kiss me up against the wall & Neck kisses will drive me crazy

Loki had it coming after teasing his brother the whole evening, but when Thor pressed him against the wall in an empty corridor he still gasped in surprise. He let out a laugh and wrapped his arm around Thor’s neck, smirking innocently.

“Is something the matter, brother?” he cocked.

Instead of answering, Thor pulled Loki into a passionate and greedy kiss. His hands shoved under Loki’s shirt, fingers scraping over his skin and leaving red markings all over. Loki moaned delightfully into Thor’s mouth, to which his brother pulled back and gave him a warning glare.

“You’re no fun anymore, Thor,” Loki pouted, curling a streak of Thor’s hair between his fingers. “You could at least say something.”

“I told you to stop doing that, will you ever learn?”

“If my punishment for misbehaving is so much fun, how could I possibly stop?”

“Maybe,” Thor said quietly and leaned down to press a kiss against Loki’s neck. The sudden gentle and soft touch made his brother shudder. “If you’re good for a while your reward will be even more fun.”

Loki tried to answer, but Thor wouldn’t stop kissing his neck and the only sound coming over his lips was a delightful sigh. He rolled his head to the side, allowing his brother to continue with those delicious and mind blowing kisses that made everything in him tingle. Thor was rarely this seductive and gentle and Loki had no idea how incredible it would feel to be silenced like this.

With his hands deep in Thor’s hair and his lips parted as he tried to breathe through his blissful arousal, Loki realized that for once, he really wanted to be good.


	7. Little Whore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Thor 1 Loki in a sexy girly get up so unbecoming of a warrior that he leaves Thor no choice but to spank his ass. Brotherly discipline. That's the only reason. Jup.
> 
> WARNINGS: Spanking, Crossdressing, slight feminization

This isn’t fun for Thor, no, it’s discipline and it has to be done. His brother’s shenanigans have gone too far this time. Dressing up in a skirt so short it barely covered his ass and with those knee high heels and the semi-transparent nothing covering his chest. No, it’s no fun at all, but Loki has to learn how to behave like a warrior.

Thor smacks Loki’s ass again, the sound echoing from the walls, followed by another whimper of his brother that is spread over his knees. It’s not fun, even if the sound of Loki’s husky voice makes Thor’s loins clench.

“Brother, please!” Loki gasps when Thor smacks him again, throwing his head back.

“You have gone too far, Loki,” Thor growls, without realizing it kneading his brother’s ass cheeks before letting another slap follow. This one makes Loki’s legs tremble. “This is no behavior for a prince and warrior.”

“I’m sorry, brother!” Loki whimpers, clenching his hands to fists. Thor can feel his cock pressing against his leg and with every slap it becomes harder. Loki enjoys this, even if he’s acting like he doesn’t. It makes him feel less horrible for his own body’s reaction.

“Dressing up like a whore, is that what you do when I’m gone?” Thor asks and let’s his hand run over the reddened ass of his brother. This almost gentle touch alone makes Loki shudder. “Not even wearing any panties, you are impossible.”

Another smacking sound makes Loki cry out and finally look up over his shoulder, right at his brother. His eyes are filled with tears and his cheeks almost as red as his ass, but the lust Thor sees is undeniable. Loki is a complete mess and loves it.

“Let me apologize, brother, please,” Loki purrs, his swollen lips as sinful as never before.

“You think your punishment is over already?” Thor asks and gives Loki a self satisfied glare. If this is what his brother wants he will play this game to the very end.

Thor grabs Loki by the hips and pulls him up so he sits on his lap. There’s a sweet moan escaping his lips when he sinks down on Thor’s rock hard bulge. Loki looks like the most innocent angel and yet like the most filthy thing and this combination is just too much for Thor to stop now. His brother wants to look like a whore? Well, Thor doesn’t mind treating him like one then…


	8. Loki Gets What He Wants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: Holding your hands above your head & Straddling his hips and grinding down.

Despite always being the one that bottoms, Loki loves being in charge whenever he can. Thor is always willing to let him get his way. It’s just too hot when Loki is demanding and does what he wants, he would never interfere. When Loki one night crawls onto his lap and pins his hands against the head of the bed, straddling his hips, Thor knows he is in for a wild night.

Loki leans down and seals his lips in a hungry, dominant kiss, which leaves a smirk on Thor’s face when he pulls back. His hands grip Thor’s wrists even tighter as he grinds down on him.

“You look forbidden sitting on top of me like that, brother,” Thor groans, playfully trying to free his hands Loki holds against the metal tight.

“Don’t act like you wouldn’t love it,” Loki grins mischievously. He straddles Thor more eagerly, the friction making his brother shudder in anticipation. Thor is beyond ready, has been since the first moment Loki had draped one of his legs over him, but Loki enjoys the teasing, enjoys making him so hard he nearly cums just from Loki breathing on his cock.

Loki finally shifts enough so Thor’s cock presses against his hole and Thor bites his lips at how damn wet his brother is just from this.

“Someone is needy it seems,” he growls and to answer, Loki rolls his hips just enough so the tip of his brother’s cock slides in. “Oh, fuck…”

“That’s what happens if you keep me waiting, brother,” Loki smirks and grinds down some more, with each movement taking Thor’s cock deeper. He throws his head back, letting out one of those moans he knows drive his brother mad and grins.

All Thor can do is buck his hips at this, but Loki has worked him up so much by now that he doesn’t hesitate to do so. It’s been a long time indeed, weeks to be exact, and he had missed this just as much as Loki, if not more. And honestly? Thor loves nothing more than Loki riding his cock and letting go of all his restrains. It’s the most beautiful and hot thing in the world.


	9. Surprise Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Horny teenage!loki waiting for his older brother Thor to come home from collage for holiday so he can get fucked by him into the mattress

Loki hates that Thor left for college, more than anything else. He’s forced to sit through his own classes without being able to focus or get any work done because all he can think about is that Thor won’t be there when he comes home and that it’s going to be months until he is going to see him again. His dad doesn’t care much and his mother just thinks he misses his big brother and Loki wants to scream out that what he truly misses is being fucked senseless into his mattress while Thor covers his mouth so he won’t wake them up. He doesn’t of course, but that’s pretty much what he is missing the most.

It’s just not the same without Thor, not even with the toys he left behind for Loki to have fun with while he’s gone. They all can’t replace the feeling of Thor’s cock splitting him open and making him moan, of them fucking on the kitchen counter or against the door of his room or of their sensual and blissful sex in the huge bathtub. He misses all of that and even more so Thor’s sweet kisses and whispered words of adoration and love. He just can’t be without his brother…

One night it gets so bad that Loki can’t sleep and simply rolls around in his bed, tears in his eyes and curses for himself on his lips. It’s already after two in the morning when he can’t stand it anymore and calls his brother. He doesn’t want to wake him or make him mad, but he needs to hear his voice at least, otherwise he will fall apart.

“Loki?” Thor’s sleepy voice rings in his ears after a full minute and the sound alone drives the tears out of Loki’s eyes. He sniffs and wipes them dry while pressing the phone closer to his ear.

“I woke you, didn’t I?” he asks quietly. “I’m sorry…”

“No, it’s fine,” Thor says through a yawn and Loki hears shuffling as he sits up. “What’s wrong? Did something happen?”

“I miss you, Thor…” Loki whispers ashamed and sniffs again. “I hate that you’re gone… it’s awful without you…”

“Oh Loki, no,” Thor hushs in a sweet tone. “Don’t cry, please. I’m here, okay? You can always call me if you need me.”

“I don’t wanna bother you,” Loki sighs and rolls to his side, the phone basically glued to his ear. “I know you’re busy…”

“Loki, just say the words and I’ll be there. Nothing can stop me.”

“That I need you?” Loki asks and smiles sadly. “Don’t I always, brother? I just wish you were here… it’s not the same without you.”

“I’ll come home soon, Loki, I promise. I love you, okay?”

“I love you too,” Loki whispers and closes his eyes. All he wants is to feel Thor’s arms around him now, holding him as tight as he can. It can’t be, but he can’t help it. “Can you stay on the phone a little so I can fall asleep? I really miss your voice…”

“I’ll be here, Loki. Just close your eyes and try to sleep. I’m not going anywhere.”

Loki smiles sadly and sighs. It’s weird, but just knowing Thor is there on the phone with him manages to calm him down and within ten minutes the exhausted teenager is fast asleep. He doesn’t hear the last words Thor speaks to him, doesn’t hear the promise they carry. In his dreams, Thor is there with him, holding him and telling him that he’ll never leave again, and he feels nothing but happiness.

The next day, Loki drags himself to school, exhausted and tired and a complete wreck. He barely slept for four hours and whenever he lets his attention slip he is about to fall asleep in class. By noon he is so done with the day that he wants to scream. Chemistry rolls around at two in the afternoon and Loki is ready to kill himself when the teacher won’t stop talking, when suddenly the door bursts open and jolts him out of his half-asleep state, nearly causing him to fall over with his chair. When he managed to look up at the intruder, Loki’s eyes widen in shock.

“Sir? I’m sorry, but I have to take Loki home,” his brother says with the most sincere and desperate voice and Loki is completely baffled. “There’s been an incident with our parents, I’m very sorry but he has to leave.”

“Oh dear,” Loki’s teacher looks shocked and sad and immediately turns her attention towards him. “Loki, please, pack your stuff. You are excused for the day.”

Loki doesn’t dare to say something, he just hopes the shock on his own face is convincing enough to make everyone believe he is truly worried. In reality he is sure that Thor’s reason for being here is far from concern about their parents. Within a minute, Loki has packed everything into his backpack and jumps off his chair, rushing towards his brother.

“Thank you,” Thor says and nods at the teacher. “Come, Loki.”

Loki is pulled out of his classroom by the wrist, unable to fully process what is going on and to understand what Thor had just done. Only when he’s suddenly spun around and his back hits the lockers in the hallway, Loki’s mind begins to make the connection. Then, Thor’s lips are on his, hands possessively holding him and shoving under his shirt, and Loki sighs weakly into his brother’s mouth. After a minute, Thor lifts him up and Loki wraps his legs around his brother, smiling as he breaks their kiss.

“What are you doing here, you big oaf?” Loki asks, unable to believe that Thor is really here.

“You can’t call me crying in the middle of the night and not expect me to drop everything to come home, brother,” Thor says, pecking his brother’s lips again gently. “I missed you too much to stay, I had to see you.”

Loki chokes back his emotions and the tears of happiness building up in his eyes. “You came home just for me?” he asks sadly.

“I’d do anything for you, my sweet little Loki,” Thor assures him and puts him down on his feet carefully. “And now I’ll make up for being gone for so long, come.”

Loki’s heart jumps in his chest when Thor starts moving and he follows him all too willingly. This is insane and unbelievable, but he has never been happier to leave school and go home. That Thor would come home just because he missed him is the sweetest thing in the world and Loki knows that his brother wouldn’t do this for anyone else but him. He can’t wait to come home and finally be back in his brother’s arms, where he truly belongs.


	10. No More Fantasies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor catches Loki in his cell, jerking off to fantasies about ruling Asgard. He's going to teach his brother a lesson.
> 
> WARNINGS: dub-con, public sex, rough sex

“So, this is how you spend your time in jail?” Thor asks with a low growl, causing his brother to turn around and his illusion to fade. Loki gulps, but he has no time to protest because Thor immediately began walking up to him, staring furiously into his eyes. Loki backs away slowly, intimidated and slightly embarrassed about what Thor had just seen him do.

“I… I can explain, Thor!” Loki quickly says, raising his hands in defense.

“Even now you cling to this poisonous fantasy of ruling, brother. You will never learn.”

Suddenly, Loki feels actual fear creeping up in him. He has never seen this Look in his brother’s eyes, this almost wicked and dangerous spark. It makes his chest tighten and when Thor grabs his arm, pushing him further back and eventually throwing him onto the floor, Loki yelps in surprise.

“Stop that!” he yells, pushing himself into a halfway sitting position. “You put me here! The least you can let me do is have some joy while I’m stuck!”

“Joy, you want? Attention, even?” Thor asks and grabs Loki’s neck harshly. Loki is back on his feet faster than he deemed possible when his brother pulls him up, panic in his eyes now. “I will give you all the joy and attention you crave, brother.”

Before Loki can ask what Thor is talking about he is pushed against the barrier of his cell. When Thor pulls his pants down, Loki’s eyes widen.

“What are you doing?” he gasps, trying to fight Thor’s hands off, but it’s totally useless. He is absolutely mortified at what is happening and by the fact that his body’s reaction is the complete opposite of his mind’s. He wants to yell at his brother to stop, but his body betrays him and even pushes against Thor’s rough and demanding hands.

“You want attention, don’t you?” Thor asks, one hand pressing Loki against the barrier and one opening his own pants. “You want everyone to see you and hear you? Now you will get that.”

“Thor, please don’t,” Loki begs, even though he wants Thor to do whatever he wants with him. He can’t admit this, not to his brother, not like this. It’s humiliating and everyone can see them, so why does his mind seem to be the only thing protesting this treatment?

“Come on, brother,” Thor grins as he pulls out his cock, looking at Loki. “Isn’t this what you always wanted?”

“Not like this,” Loki says angrily, his voice trembling as his hands claw to fists against the barrier. He grits his teeth when Thor spits into his hand, slicking his cock before pressing it against his ass.

“Just relax, Loki, and enjoy your attention.”

And with this, Thor pushes forward. Loki tries all he can to stay silent, but the stinging pain and arousal that fight for dominance are too much to not scream out. There is a moment of sheer agony in which he wants to cry and it feels like it never wants to end, but suddenly a hand lays on his fist, loosening it and entwining its fingers with his. It’s such a surprising and gentle touch that the pain slowly fades and Loki’s scream ebbs away.

“That’s it, brother,” Thor growls and Loki shivers in return. “Don’t you like it? Don’t you like being the center of attention? Look at them, all eyes are on you and your pretty face now…”

“Brother, please… please don’t…” Loki shuts his eyes and squeezes Thor’s hand tightly. “I don’t care for them…”

“No, you care to be adored,” Thor says, less angry now, and suddenly presses a kiss between Loki’s shoulders. “You want to be loved and praised and worshipped, don’t you?”

Loki can’t answer, this raw and almost brutal experience overshadowing all of his thoughts. And still, this is what he wanted for so many years now, isn’t it? Not like this, not in front of all those prisoners and humiliated and degraded like a filthy whore, but he wanted this, he still does. For a moment he presses his lips together, looking over his shoulder.

“You, Thor…” he whispers, teary eyes meeting his brother’s. “I care about… you…”

Loki doesn’t know if his words or his tears do the trick, but when Thor begins to move and claim him like he wanted all this time he is not brutal or violent. No, instead he is almost gentle, even though it still hurts because there was no preparation and no time to adjust. But Loki doesn’t care. He presses his forehead against the barrier, desperate to not let his pain ruin just how much he wants this.

It doesn’t take long and it’s not romantic or sweet, but Thor’s deep and almost possessive thrusts hit spots in Loki that make him lose it faster than he expected and when Thor’s hand wraps around his cock he cums almost immediately, unable to hold back.

“Oh Fuck, Thor!” Loki doesn’t want to say anything, but there is no amount of control he has over his body at this point. He loves the pain, he loves the pleasure, fuck, he even loves how dominant and rough Thor manhandled him and took what he wanted.

When Thor finally cums too he does so with a low growl and deep inside Loki’s ass, making his brother whimper at his hot seed filling him up.Loki pressed his face against their entwined hands, gasping for air and blushing madly. He barely notices when Thor pulls out, only when his hand is suddenly gone and his knees give in he snaps out of his wickedly blissful pleasure. He sinks down against the barrier, looking up at his beast of a brother. Thor’s glare is cold and harsh and it stings in Loki’s chest.

“Are you happy now?” Loki asks, his tongue like venom. “Are you happy you humiliated me like this?”

Thor shakes his head and gets down on his knees, one of his hands cupping Loki’s face.

“You think this is humiliation?” he asks, eyes piercing through his brother’s. “Your egoism is blinding you to the truth, brother. If only you would open your eyes and see what you always had instead of focusing on the things you don’t have…”

“And what do I have?” Loki asks through gritted teeth, eyes gleaming with anger. “I have nothing, nothing!”

“You always had my love, brother. When did it stop to be enough?”

To this, Loki had no answer. He just looked at his brother with the saddest eyes, guilt and regret devouring his heart without anything he could do to stop it. The tears rolling down his cheeks are bitter, but Loki doesn’t even realize they are falling. Thor’s words keep repeating in his mind and his brother’s heartbroken expression won’t help the situation at all.

Loki suddenly realizes that this time he has fucked up more than ever before.


	11. The Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor and Loki share a dark secret and they love it like nothing else.
> 
> WARNINGS: abusive/toxic behavior, dark thorki, underage mention

* * *

 

 _I watch breathing, I can’t believe you sleep so calm_  
With all the dirty things that you’ve done to me  
My eyes are a curse, you see  
‘Cause they see an angel and not the demon child you’ve been  
Fucking with my head, once again it seems  
Still I’m willing to believe   


It’s bad how much power Loki has over his big brother Thor. It’s even worse that all Thor cares about anymore is how occupied his mind is with Loki. Over the last years the younger brother has become dark and mysterious, outright dangerous even, but that all doesn’t worry him. Loki is bad, selfish and cruel, he is cunning and the last person he should put his trust into - and yet it’s exactly what Thor does. His trust and his life just the same.

Everyone is afraid of Loki, that’s obvious, and at the same time they are all fascinated with him in their own way. Thor has seen the lustful looks when Loki walks by; a sin on two legs, beautiful and dark and the most tempting thing imaginable. Boys or girls, it doesn’t matter. They all seem to want a piece of his brother, but there is only one who gets it and no one knows about that. From the moment Loki had crawled onto his lap for the first time - barely fifteen and horny like a succubus deprived of sex - Thor had been wrapped around his finger. And he loves it.

It’s their secret, their dark and dangerous game to which they are both equally addicted for different reasons. Thor realized a long time ago that they don’t do this because of love and it had terrified him, but not for long. No, this is not love, this goes deeper than that, this is beyond the simple act or touches and kisses. Thor wants to own Loki, every last bit of him, and despite knowing that it’s actually the other way around - because it’s Loki who owns him, without any doubt - Thor wants it as bad now as he did the first day.

They will be each other’s ruin, they know it. It’s toxic, it’s bad and it’s destructive; and yet they don’t stop, couldn’t stop even if they tried to. Every day is a test as to how long Thor can keep himself under control before he slams his brother against a wall and fucks him so hard he screams and every night is a game of dominance and submission and of how far they can go. 

Maybe Loki isn’t the only one who’s messed in the head, Thor sometimes thinks. No normal brother would do things like that, but no matter how hard he tries, he can’t seem to care about it. There’s nothing more beautiful for Thor’s ears than to hear his brother cry out and scream, nothing more arousing than those long, black nails breaking through his skin until they draw blood while Loki’s lips and teeth mark him as his property. There is no way he would give up any of this, even if it’s going to destroy him one day.

No, they won’t stop, no matter how much they hurt each other. Because this pain is part of the thrill, part of the unbelievably sacred connection they share and the dark desire driving them. Thor knows everyone wants Loki, but he is the only one who can have him, who can experience the glorious pleasure and giving it back just as much. He should run, they both should, but they won’t. Because no matter how fucked up this all is, Thor and Loki know they will never be happy without it. They need each other to exist, that’s all that matters.

  
 _You will kick at the base_  
I will take it  
You make a promise  
You always break it  
I’ve lived in this shadow shame  
For too long  
  
So why am I doing  
Why do I choose to stay  
These things just don’t get better somehow 


	12. Bearded Sin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: His rough beard on shaved skin

Loki didn’t know what to expect when Thor suddenly disappeared between his legs. Usually this was a position he took because he loved how much his brother lost control when he blew him, but apparently that wasn’t what his brother had in mind that night. Instead, he rolled Loki over on his stomach without an explanation. Thor’s strong hands brushed over his thighs, spreading his legs and teasingly kneading his soft skin.

Loki was about to ask what the hell Thor was doing back there, when his mind and vocal cords were suddenly cut off effectively. Without a warning, Thor’s tongue flicked over his hole, his hands spreading Loki’s cheeks for better access, and Loki just lost it. He pressed his face into the pillow, muffling the needy moan escaping his throat.

Thor’s tongue was wicked, there was no other way to describe it. Loki didn’t know how talented his brother was with this part of his body before, but now he was taught a lesson he would never forget. Then, things suddenly got so much worse when Thor not only licked him, but shoved his tongue into his ass as well. This time Loki couldn’t muffle his moan and it came out like a shuddered breath. When he let a finger follow, Loki’s eyes rolled back into his head.

For a minute, Loki believed this to be all, but he couldn’t have been more wrong. Thor enjoyed eating him out greatly, until he decided to tease his brother even further and retreated his tongue. When Thor suddenly began kissing the insides of his thighs, his beard scraping over his delicate and shaven skin, Loki wanted to scream out in delight. There was no way to say how this combination of thickling and pleasure was able to make him so horny, but it happened and Loki couldn’t do anything about it.

Thor quickly reduced Loki to a whimpering mess, now purposefully running his rough chin over his brother’s skin to make things worse. By now, Loki’s hands fisted the sheets and he was biting into the pillow to not cry out, but Thor had no intention to stop. He enjoyed teasing Loki like this, kissing and sucking on his skin while fingering him, always making sure Loki could feel his beard to coax just the right amount of delicious sounds from his brother.

Loki was panting and writhing under Thor’s touch, moaning for more and more like the neediest bitch imaginable. He had had no idea how damn hot it would be to feel Thor like this, but now that he did he wasn’t ready for him to stop. Thor, too, seemed to enjoy this greatly, not stopping for even a second with his torturous pleasuring.

When Loki came on his brother’s fingers his face was painted red with shame and embarrassment, more so when Thor lifted him up suddenly and cleaned him off with his tongue. Again this cursed beard scratched and tickled Loki’s skin, now even more arousing because of his sensitive cock. Loki couldn’t stop moaning until his brother turned him back around and towered above him with the cheekiest and most self satisfied grin on his face.

“You should have told me you like that, brother,” Thor chuckled and Loki shot him a displeased glare.

“Bastard,” he hissed, grabbing Thor’s neck and pulling him down into a heated and needy kiss. Fuck, he hated to give his brother this kind of satisfaction, but he couldn’t deny how much he had enjoyed this and even the taste of Thor’s lips now - salty and full of Loki’s cum - made him hard again.

“I love you too, Loki,” Thor laughed when they finally broke their kiss, nuzzling his brother’s cheek with his rough one. Loki really wanted to be mad at him, but it was impossible.


	13. I won't break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Do not be gentle with me.

There is a quiet understanding between them when Thor suddenly leans closer and kisses Loki. A moment ago Loki had feared Thor would use his face to let out his anger, but this is much better than the punches he expected. He’s still restrained by the handcuffs, making it hard to grab his brother somehow, but eventually he manages to put his hands on his chest as he’s pushed backwards against the hard surface of the ship.

“Don’t you ever make such accusations again, brother,” Thor growls and grabs Loki’s hips, changing his position so he plops down on the small sitting bench. “You have no idea how painful it was for me to know you there.”

“Yet you enjoyed seeing me in a cell,” Loki hisses, pulling Thor into another rough and deep kiss before any of them can change their mind on this. He’s angry, so is Thor, but this anger is only fueling his desire instead of weakening it.

“I would have enjoyed you somewhere else much more,” Thor groans deeply, a hand shoving under Loki’s chest piece. Loki shudders under the strong and possessive way his fingers press against his skin. “I never minded you in chains, but I prefer you tied up to my bed instead.”

“I’m still in chains now,” Loki moans when Thor begins to suck on his neck. He had missed this too much to not become willing and weak under his brother’s touch, no matter where they were. “Why not use this chance?”

Thor growls against Loki’s neck, making his brother shiver in anticipation. Somehow Loki manages to wrap his chained hand around Thor’s neck to keep him just where he is. He always loved it when Thor marked him with bites and bruises and today is no different. When Thor finally pushes himself back enough to look at him, Loki’s eyes have darkened with lust.

“I missed you, brother,” Loki admits, looking into Thor’s deep blue eyes sadly. “Please, just this once… no one needs to know, I promise.”

“Your promises can’t fool me,” Thor says through gritted teeth and Loki knows he’s contemplating. He is just as desperate as Loki is himself, but given their situation he is holding back. Loki hates it. He leans forward, bringing their lips together without kissing his brother.

“You don’t have to be gentle,” he breathes, cold lips seductively brushing against Thor’s warm ones as he speaks. “I’m not like her, I won’t break… give me everything, brother…”

And that’s all it takes. Loki is thrown back and Thor towers above him, hungry and lustful eyes all over him and the sheer need unable to deny. When Thor begins to take off Loki’s armour, Loki throws his head back in ecstasy.

Thor is not gentle, not even a little. He is rough, claiming and possessive, and Loki loves every second of it. Despite Thor’s hand covering his mouth to keep him quiet, Loki doesn’t hold back for even a second. With every thrust Loki moans in delight, encouraging his brother to keep going and to go faster, even though it hurts and he will have bruises for days. He doesn’t care, they both don’t. It’s a desperate and longing act, almost brutal and without any tenderness or sweet words.

When Thor picks up an almost drilling and painful pace, Loki wraps his arms around his neck to steady himself somehow, legs around his waist and completely gone from this world. Thor is so deep and so damn huge, after months and months without this, Loki cums fast and hard and with a cry of his brother’s name. For a moment, right when his orgasm hits him the best, Loki’s eyes move over to the sleeping silhouette of Thor’s supposed girlfriend a few feet away and his lips curl into a wicked smile.

Oh, she might think his brother loves her, but Loki knows that Thor will always be his, no matter what. They can fight and argue, they can hurt each other over and over, but in the end, Thor will never resist him, never. Thor belongs to him, just as Loki belongs to Thor. And when his brother cums deep inside him, Loki knows that all of this is true. The way Thor holds him, fucks him slow and deep to get the most out of this, is enough to erase all doubts about who he belongs to.


	14. THor, The Professional

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon The Professional!AU
> 
> WARNINGS: Kid!Loki, hitman!Thor, mention of murder and violence

* * *

Thor knew the boy was trouble when he looked through the peephole. He wasn’t one to get involved with other people’s problems, he had enough on his own, but a quick glance behind the boy was enough to know that if he didn’t open the door, the kid would be dead. He had heard the gunshots just minutes before and they had come from an apartment on his floor - the apartment he had seen this very boy come out of the day before.

Despite knowing he will get himself into this mess, Thor eventually opens the door. He can’t leave the boy outside, who’s sobbing and begging him to ‘Please let me in, please…’. Thor can’t ignore him, he just can’t.

In this fateful moment, Thor’s life changes forever. The boy, Loki, easily slithers into his heart against his will. He’s sweet and adorable and after realizing Loki’s whole family has been murdered and he only escaped because he had not been home, Thor can’t throw him out anymore.

It’s the beginning of a journey that challenges everything Thor thought he knew about himself. He teaches Loki, trains him in the art of killing he has perfectioned over the years while knowing that there is only one goal the boy has in his life: revenge. He wants to be good enough to do it himself, but Thor knows it takes too much time and they are running out of it. Loki doesn’t know, but he does.

And slowly, Thor realizes that he will do it. He will give Loki everything, everything that has been taken from him, and he will kill the bastard that erased Loki’s family, even if he’s going down with him. Because Loki deserves a chance and for the first time in what appears like forever, Thor knows what love feels like again. Yes, for Loki, he will kill. For Loki, he will do _anything_.


	15. In The End It's Always Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A Thor fandral Loki fic with fandral in the middle acting as a buffer for those unwanted incestual feelings that won't leave thor or Loki's minds that ends with fandral fucked out of his mind to the side while Thor and Loki go on for the rest of the night maybe even going slow and quiet afraid of waking him up
> 
> WARNING: Love triangle with Fandral

“You know Fandral has been asleep for an hour now, right, brother?” Loki asks as Thor goes down on him for the third time in a row, but instead of an answer his brother hollows his cheeks and hums against Loki’s cock in his mouth, sending a thrilling shiver through the younger brother’s body. Loki arches his back and buries a hand in Thor’s long hair, pulling.

Thor lets go of his brother’s cock with a plop and pushes himself up on his arms. “You want to wake him up?” he asks, smirking.

“Norns, no!” Loki laughs and pulls Thor up into a steamy and passionate kiss. Thankfully the bed is huge and they have enough space, even though they have to be careful to not throw the third one in the bed out. “I waited too long tonight.”

“I thought we weren’t supposed to do this without him?”

“Will you stop teasing me and fuck me already?” Loki growls and wraps his legs around his brother’s waist. He always does this, every single time they keep going after Fandral is fucked out and gone for the night and it never fails to make him want Thor even more. It’s fun when they are three, yes, and Loki likes to pretend they only do this for Fandral, even though he knows it’s not how things actually are.

“How about you play the bottom next time?” Thor groans, pressing his mouth on the hickey on Loki’s neck he created earlier, sucking on it. He positions himself, Loki’s eagerness making it all too easy for him, and pushes into his brother’s needy heat as he bites down. Loki can barely hold in the delightful moan. “How about we both take turns on you and make you our little toy?”

“Oh fuck, yes!” Loki cries out, pulling his brother closer with his legs to feel every last inch inside of him. He never thought Thor would want this, not when their whole arrangement existed to prevent them from fucking each other, but the idea is absolutely thrilling and intoxicating.

“Will you scream for us, brother?” Thor asks, thrusting hard into Loki and making him whimper into his fist. “Will you be a good little brother and let us fuck you senseless?”

“Yes, yes!” Loki can’t hide how much the image of both Thor and Fandral taking him excites him, not even slightly. “I’ll be good for you, yes!”

Thor smirks against Loki’s neck, his tongue teasingly flicking over the bruised, sensitive skin. It coaxes an absolutely blissful sigh from his brother.

“We’re going to have so much fun with you,” he says as he keeps fucking Loki into the mattress, who is reduced to nothing but a panting mess and will stay this way for the rest of the night. As always. Because they can never keep their hands off each other, not matter how much they want to pretend this isn’t about wanting and needing this in the end.


	16. Your Lips Are Venomous Poison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mythology/MCU Crossover - Loki's Wager
> 
> In which Loki gets punished and his lips are sewn shut and Thor executes his punishment.
> 
> WARNINGS: Mutilation, Needles

The look in Loki’s eyes is undoubtedly fearful and terrified, but it has to be done and Thor is in no position to prevent it. All he can do to ease his beloved one’s pain is to do it himself, even though it takes the punishment from Loki and puts it on him too. Hurting Loki is the worst thing for Thor, but if he has the chance to lessen the inevitable pain in any way, he will break his own heart by causing it if he must. Almost tenderly, Thor brushes his thumb over Loki’s cheek, the most apologetic smile on his lips.

Loki brought this upon himself, they both know it. One day his lying and his trickery were bound to backfire and this time he has gone too far. Odin’s punishment was clear and despite Loki protesting and Thor trying to negotiate for him, it would happen one way or the other. So, knowing that he would never allow anyone else to hurt his brother, Thor offered himself to execute the penalty.

“I’m sorry, brother,” Loki says, his defeated and weak voice more tortuous than the worst curses Thor has ever heard. He leans down, pressing a chaste and gentle kiss on Loki’s beautiful lips. This will hurt him much more than Loki, but he will do it. For him.

“I won’t be cruel, I promise,” Thor mumbles, his heart heavy in his chest when he picks up the needle and thread. He hates doing this, hates the horrible nature of this punishment. He won’t be more cruel than necessary, but he knows when he puts the needle to his brother’s face that it’s a vain attempt to soothe them both.

“I know you won’t be,” Loki says, his lips curling into a gentle smile before he closes his eyes. For a moment, Thor just looks at him. He tries to memorize every last detail of this moment because he knows he won’t see this smile on his brother’s face for a long time to come. It’s touching and heartbreaking all at once how Loki willingly gives himself up and surrenders to Thor’s mercy. If he could stop this from happening, Thor would do so in a heartbeat.

When Thor presses the needle against Loki’s lips, Loki flinches ever so slightly. It only lasts for a second though, then he relaxes again and his hands move to his brother’s hips, resting there. Thor would take one of Loki’s hands if he could, but he needs both of his own to hold Loki and to fulfill his horrible duty that neither of them truly wants.

Thor feels a surprising wave of pride wash over him when he makes the first stitch and Loki stays still. The single drop of blood beneath his brother’s lips is beautiful and painful at the same time, but Thor fights the tears building up in his eyes. He will hurt Loki even more than he already does when he allows his emotions to take over. Instead, Thor forces himself to concentrate on what he is doing to finish this as fast as possible.

All the while Thor sews his brother’s lips shut, Loki keeps his eyes closed and doesn’t move. After the third stitch, Thor can see the tears rolling down Loki’s cheeks. He leans forward, kissing them away tenderly and whispers: “I’m so sorry, brother…”

When Thor is finally done and Loki’s mouth is sewn shut, just like Odin had ordered, Loki finally opens his eyes again and looks at his brother. His eyes shimmer with tears and the suffering he had just endured and Thor can’t remember ever seeing anything as beautiful and sad as this in his life. Carefully, Thor puts the needle away and then gently cups his brother’s face, his eyes not leaving Loki’s for a second.

“I will never forgive myself for this,” he says with a heavy voice, tears now in his own eyes too. “I am sorry, brother. I have failed to protect you.”

Loki shakes his head slowly, more tears rolling down his cheeks. He cannot speak, won’t be able to for weeks, but Thor doesn’t need any words to understand his brother. One look is all he needs to know that Loki has already forgiven him, despite the pain he is in.

As tender and gentle as possible, Thor leans forward and pressed a kiss on Loki’s sewn lips. They are no less beautiful than before, not even this horrible humiliation can take away any of the perfection that his brother is for Thor. Nothing ever could, he knows it.

When he pulls back, his chest stinging from the realization that this careful kiss alone has caused Loki even more pain, he cannot put into words how much he loves Loki in this moment. He doesn’t even believe there are words to describe what he feels, at least none that he knows. Loki knows them, Thor is sure that he does, but right now he only has his eyes to speak for him and they scream at his brother with an agony and love that Thor will never be able to forget.

“I love you, Loki,” Thor whispers, carefully pulling Loki into a hug. Loki hesitates for a moment, but then returns it almost shyly. His hands on Thor’s back are trembling and his breath goes shallow, but this gesture that they share so rarely is all Thor has hoped for, even if what he truly needs right now - his brother returning those words with his beautiful voice - is something he cannot get.


	17. Mona Lisa's Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki takes his brother on a trip to the Louvre, but Thor is a bit distracted.

“You know, people still try to figure out to this day why she is smiling like this,” Loki says with a satisfied expression on his face, his arms crossed. He looks as if he is the only one who knows a very delicate secret, which amuses Thor in a way.

“She barely smirks though,” Thor says, studying the small painting in front of them that Loki wanted to show him.

“Because it’s a secret,” Loki smiles and winks at his brother. “It’s a secret no one will ever know, but she does. And she smiles because she knows no one will ever find out.”

“You know a lot about this,” Thor laughs and pats Loki’s back to get his attention again. “Why the sudden interest in Midgardian art?”

“Oh, you know,” Loki smiles mischievously. “I just feel like I have a few secrets myself that I can smile about. Come, there is more I want to show you.”

Thor doesn’t ask what secrets Loki is referring to, but he willingly follows his brother as he takes his hand and guides them through the museum wing. Loki knows what they are looking at, explaining several more beautiful paintings to him and all the while Thor looks at his brother and wonders where this sudden enthusiasm might come from. He has never seen Loki like this, not in a long time at least. He is smiling and laughing and just so content with himself, Thor is fascinated.

They are looking at some statues when Thor can’t bring himself to listen anymore. He knows what Loki says is interesting, but for a moment all he can do is look at his brother, absolutely smitten. Loki is still talking when Thor suddenly leans down and shuts him up with a sweet kiss. Loki rips his eyes open in surprise, but when Thor pulls back he just smiles at him.

“What was that for?” Loki asks, a hint of red on his cheeks.

“Nothing, I just felt like kissing you,” Thor says and wraps an arm around his brother, pulling him closer. “You are adorable when you are happy. Now, tell me more about this statue, come on.”

Loki blushes harder for a moment, turning his head away. Thor knows he likes what he just did, even if he won’t admit it. When he finally begins to speak again, his voice is like music in Thor’s ears and this time he actually listens. 

Mid-way through their journey, Thor makes the decision to take Loki out on trips like this more often. Even if he is not particularly interested in Midgardian art himself, he loves listening to his brother talk about something he enjoys and loves. He will even endure small dicks on statues of random guys if he has to. As long as it makes Loki happy and smile, Thor will be happy too.


	18. Maybe We Shouldn't, But We Can

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki gets extremely bored during a meeting with representatives from other realms and convinces Thor to make things a bit more fun.
> 
> WARNINGS: Public Sex, Cockwhore!Loki

Their meeting is hideous and boring, so much that Loki eventually loses his focus and turns his attention elsewhere. They hold these meetings often and recently Odin decided Loki should attend them too, to improve his diplomacy skills. Today they are speaking to representatives of Vanaheim and Alfheim and it’s been hours without any visible progress.

The one who hold his attention after a while is his brother, Thor, who leads the meeting and who keeps speaking and gesturing and laughing with everyone else. _Politicians_ , Loki thinks and decides he wants to have some fun too. Just a different kind of fun.

When Thor finally excuses the other men and women for a short break and they leave the room, Loki crawls onto his brother’s lap, long fingers entwining behind his neck. Thor rests his hands on Loki’s hips, giving him a gentle look.

“I’m bored, brother,” Loki whines with that certain voice he knows never fails to make Thor give in. “Pay attention to me.”

“Loki, you know this is important,” Thor says softly, kissing his brother’s cheek.

“And I’m not important?” Loki asks, pouting slightly and giving Thor a fake hurt look. He nuzzles his face against his brother’s neck, straddling him teasingly. “Can I stay here please? I’ll be good, I promise.”

Thor lets out a quiet groan when Loki rolls his hips and the reaction he gets is unmistakingly what he was going for all along. He tightens his grip on Loki’s hips slightly when the younger one starts kissing his neck, soft and cold touches that make Thor’s head light.

“We can’t sit here like this, they will know.”

“You’ll find an excuse, I know that,” Loki smirks, not stopping with his seduction that he knows will not fail. It never does. “I can pretend to feel unwell if you wish, or to be asleep… I just want to be close to you.”

Thor sighs and Loki knows this battle is won. He sinks down on his brother’s lap, a hand shoving between them and pressing against the growing bulge in his pants. They are still alone, for now, but they won’t be for much longer. Loki finds this thought more thrilling than appalling. And if he’s honest, highly amusing too.

“You’re so hard for me already, brother,” Loki murmurs, his voice a sweet tease in Thor’s ears and the reaction under his hands blatantly obvious. “Say, don’t you want me? Aren’t you just as bored as I am?”

“You know I want to, but we can’t…”

“No, we _shouldn’t_ ,” Loki smirks and looks up at his brother with his alluring green eyes. His hands work effortlessly on his pants, freeing Thor’s impressive erection. “But we can…”

Thor shows no sign of protest when Loki pushes his robe up and his pants down enough to be able to continue. He closes his eyes when Loki pulls him into a kiss and sinks down on his cock at the same time. Loki is slicking and Thor moans into their kiss as he holds him tighter, the thought of him planning this for probably the whole duration of their meeting intoxicating like nothing else.

“You are so shameless,” Thor growls when Loki breaks their kiss, smirking mischievously. He took Thor’s cock like it was nothing, but the touch of red on his cheeks and his gleaming eyes show just how much he enjoys it. “They will see us.”

“They will see you holding your exhausted little brother really tight,” Loki purrs and rolls his hips, a quiet moan leaving his lips. “Because all those strangers intimidate him and he is very shy…”

“Loki…” Thor says with a warning tone, but he can’t hide that his cock grows even harder inside of his brother at those words.

Before Loki can answer, however, the doors to the hall are opened and Thor flinches. Loki quickly leans against his brother’s chest, his robe and the table hiding anything that goes on between them as he pretends to be dozing. After a second, Thor’s hands move to his back and hold him and Loki can feel how tense he is. He bucks his hips slightly, as if he’s shifting, enjoying the sudden jerk he earns.

“Please excuse my brother,” Thor says with a quiet voice, definitely lowered to hide that it lost its confidence. “He is very worn out, but we can finish our meeting like this.”

The representatives nod and one of the women smiles warmly at Thor as she sits down, saying: “He must be very tired indeed, but you are a good brother for him. I hope we can finish this soon so he can get some rest.”

Loki has to force himself to stay quiet because rest is the last thing he wants now.

As they continue the meeting, Thor slowly relaxes again and when Loki moves his hips slightly, excited that his brother is still inside him and still so hard, Thor actually begins moving with him. Due to their position he can’t do much, but whenever he bucks his hips Loki has to bite the insides of his lips to not moan out loud and expose them.

It takes forever before Thor finally dismisses the meeting and the second the door closes and they are alone again he jumps up and practically throws Loki on the table.

“That was so hot, brother,” Loki moans and grabs Thor’s robe to pull him down into a greedy kiss. “You loved it too, didn’t you?”

“Don’t you ever do that again,” Thor growls as he begins to fuck Loki hard over the table, finally taking him the way he wanted to for the last hour. They both know Loki will do this again, he is insatiable and shameless like nothing else and Thor loves it more than he’s willing to admit.


	19. What Would You Give Up For Him?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor would give anything for Loki, more than his brother could ever imagine.

If anyone would ask Thor what he would give up for Loki, his answer would always be the same. Everything.

Nothing is more important to him than his brother and nothing could ever be. So, when Loki is one day kidnapped by a group of rogue frost giants that want revenge for their King’s death, Thor doesn’t hesitate for even a second to go after them to free his brother.

Thor fights through the masses of giants without any mercy, slaughtering any and all that dare to cross his path. He won’t give up, won’t stop fighting while wave after wave of giants and monsters come his way. By the time he finally made it to the throne, which has been taken by a gruesome frost giant that holds Loki in chains to his feet, undoubtedly bound so he cannot use his magic, Thor is covered in blood and his skin begins to turn blue from the cold.

“Let my brother go, you monster!” Thor shouts at the new king, hitting another frost giant charging at him in the chest with Mjolnir.

“The traitor will die and you will die with him,” the king says and Thor grips his hammer tighter, walking towards him.

Suddenly, the frost giant pulls on the chains in his hands and Thor stops dead in his tracks. He lifts Loki up with ease, the chain around his throat tightening and suffocating him right in front of Thor’s eyes. His rage is replaced with panic and fear as he shouts again.

“Stop! That’s enough!”

“Changed your mind, son of Odin?” the frost giant asks and releases the chain, causing Loki to fall back onto the icy ground, gasping for air.

“Brother… leave…” Loki croaks, but Thor won’t leave. He can’t leave without him and he never would.

“What do you want for his life?” Thor asks the king, his eyes narrowed and cold. “What do you want in return for my brother’s life?”

The king takes a long moment before his lips turn into a cruel smile and he picks up the chain once more. He doesn’t pull on it, not yet, but Thor knows he will.

“You will never set a foot into Jotunheim again, neither you nor this little runt that killed our king.”

“Okay!” Thor shouts immediately, almost hopeful. “We won’t come back, we won’t attack you again!”

“And to assure you will keep your word,” the frost giant says, his eyes lowering. “I want your weapon.”

Loki’s eyes widen and so do Thor’s as they both stare at Mjolnir for a moment and then at each other. Thor can see the disbelief in Loki’s eyes, the fear and shock about this condition.

“I accept,” Thor says after a long moment and before either of them can react, Loki’s voice breaks through the silence.

“Thor, no!”

But Thor already put Mjolnir down next to him, raising his hands and walking over to his brother. Loki can’t believe what is happening, he just stares at Thor completely thunderstruck when he begins to remove the chains from him and then helps him on his feet. He wraps his cape around Loki, who is half naked and ice cold.

“Leave. Now. And keep your oath, Odinson,” the frost giant says and Thor nods, wrapping an arm around his brother’s shoulders as they begin walking away. Next to Mjolnir Thor stops for a moment, his hand twitching.

“If you ever touch my brother again, you or any of your brute, I will kill you all with my bare hands,” he says with a dark voice, without looking up.

The brothers leave the cold wasteland of Jotunheim, without Thor’s hammer. Back in Asgard, when the shock finally begins to fade and Loki finds his voice again, he looks at Thor in absolute confusion.

“Why did you do that?” he asks. “Why would you give up your hammer for me?”

Thor gently lays a hand on his cheek, smiling. “I would give everything for you, Loki. You are all that matters to me. I can live without my hammer, but I could never live without you.”


	20. Who's Gonna Save Us?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Personal spin on Loki's death in IW.
> 
> WARNINGS: Death, obviously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the song 'Who's gonna save us' by Hyde.

* * *

 

When Loki looks at his brother for the last time, his inevitable death just moments away, he asks himself only one question.

_Who’s gonna save us now?_

But he knows the answer. No one will.

They are made of broken hearts and battle scars, of darkness and shadows and broken dreams. Now, with their backs against the wall and nothing left to give, Loki knows there is no other way. In this battle he never asked for, standing on the front line and knowing that there are no compromises anymore, he will make the ultimate sacrifice.

They promised each other to die side by side, fighting. Now, Loki has to break this promise, like so many before. It won’t taint his reputation, so much he knows. If only Thor would not have this shattered look in his eyes, this fear that grabs Loki’s heart with an ice cold fist. He betrays his brother one last time and it breaks Loki’s heart. Loki’s eyes speak only of sadness and he wishes he could hear Thor say his name one last time. Just this once…

 _This is the last time, brother, I promise,_ Loki thinks as he finally forces his eyes away from Thor. No more lies, no more tricks. No more broken promises. This is the end, this their darkest night. And no one is gonna save them. _I will never lie to you again._

When the world turns to black, when his consciousness slips away from him, Loki can hear the scream that is stuck in his brother’s throat - a scream that stays quiet for everyone but him, because Loki is no longer a part of this world. In this last moment when he loses it all, his brother’s pain is the last thing he hears before the darkness swallows him and nothing is left to fight anymore.


	21. Spanking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> written for thorvaenn, who said: Uh I could really do with a thorki bdsm scenario where the sub (don’t care if Thor or Loki) has to count the strokes and if he messes up, they start over. And it happens a lot. So much painplay and crying. 
> 
> WARNINGS: painplay, spanking, crying, praise kink

First time writing this, so please bear with me if it’s not the greatest thing. I tried.

“Eight…een…” Loki hisses through his teeth, tears burning in his eyes. He knows he messed up the second after the word is out, but it’s too late. Thor rubs his rough palm over his sensitive and stinging cheeks, sighing quietly.

“We were at sixteen, brother,” Thor says and Loki’s head drops in defeat. It’s the third time he messed up now and he can’t do it anymore. It hurts so much, even this tender caressing before Thor will start again makes the tears roll down his cheeks.

“Thor, please…” Loki sobs, his voice so hoarse from screaming and crying out it doesn’t even sound like his own anymore. The first strokes have been so good he was reduced to a moaning mess, his cock twitching and throbbing and his mind completely blank. Then he had messed up the counting and Thor started anew.

“Thirty strokes, you know the rules,” Thor says in the same calm and utterly dark voice that sends shivers down Loki’’s spine despite all the pain. He kneads his cheeks almost sensually, sending spikes of hot pleasure through Loki’s loins. “If you mess up, I’ll start again. Now, count.”

“Yes,” Loki sobs, biting the insides of his cheeks. When the smack hits his already red and swollen cheek, Loki can’t stop the cry that turns into a single word. “One!”

“Good boy,” Thor praises him, then raises his hand again.

Smack.

“Two!”

Thor’s hand comes down again and again, and Loki counts.

He fights against the black dots blooming in front of his eyes, the mixture of pain and pleasure just so incredibly overwhelming that he can barely hold it together. 

Loki reaches twenty-five, hopeful that he will make it this time and that this will be over, then forgets number twenty-six and Thor starts again.

“Again, come on,” Thor says, his voice like honey that makes Loki tremble with need. “You want your reward, don’t you?”

“Yes, brother,” Loki cries and braces himself for another try. At this point, Lhe oki is crying continuously and is unable to stop it, but he will do this, he has to. It’s his punishment for disobeying and acting up and he will take it, no matter if he has to sleep on his stomach for a week or not. And by the Norns, even though his ass never burned so much and he never took such a long spanking before, it’s the sweetest pain imaginable.

And he wants his reward, so so badly. He wants to be a good boy for his brother.


	22. Fools In Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is a mess, but he's Thor's mess.

“I’m a mess,” Loki says, glancing at his reflection in the bathroom mirror.

It’s not his appearance he is talking about, but his whole self. Good or bad, evil mastermind or martyr sacrificing himself for Thor, trickster or lapdog for a lunatic that would kill him when he makes a single wrong move, conquering earth or rotting in a prison cell - Loki has been through it all and he doesn’t really know anymore what kind of damage has been done or not. He doesn’t feel insane or crazy, but in a way he is, isn’t he? There is no way he couldn’t be after all of this.

Loki closes his eyes and sighs, wondering if he should even bother. Suddenly, two strong arms wrap around his waist and a kiss is pressed on his cheek. When Loki looks back into the mirror, Thor’s chin rests on his shoulder and the sweetest, kindest smile plays on his lips.

“Maybe you’re a mess,” he says, holding his brother tight against his chest. “But you are _my_ mess and I don’t ever want you to change.”

“Of course, because you’re a fool,” Loki huffs, glaring at Thor in the mirror.

“I am,” Thor smiles, kissing Loki’s neck tenderly. “A fool that’s utterly in love with you, brother.”

Loki can’t suppress a smirk at those cheesy and absolutely Thor-like words that warm his chest in a way that nothing else can. If he’s honest, maybe he can live with being a mess, as long as he has Thor. Nothing is ever truly bad with his brother and even if Thor _is_ a hopeless romantic, Loki wouldn’t want him any other way either.


	23. Sabotage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He just keeps sabotaging their relationship, again and again. Loki can't help it.

Loki keeps doing it every chance he gets, even though it’s the exact opposite of what he actually wants. He knows he is sabotaging his relationship with Thor in any way possible, wanting so much to stop and still not being able to. Because somewhere deep inside, Loki doesn’t believe he deserves his brother’s love. He believes Thor should hate him, like everyone else does, and the thought of anything else is terrifying him to the very core.

There is no doubt that he feels awful for doing this time and time again, but how could he possibly deserve Thor’s love? How could he, the trickster that keeps on lying and betraying and screwing everything up, be worthy of Thor’s love? Every single time he wants to believe that his brother’s words are true, that he is not lying to him, this annoying little voice inside him asks “But what if not?” and Loki is thrown back into his old patterns of self destruction.

“I love you, Loki.”

Every time Thor says those words, Loki is an inch closer to believing them, but it’s just never enough. It feels like he’s using his brother, forcing him to love him through manipulation and tricks and it’s not what he wants, not at all. He wants Thor to look at him and mean what he says, he wants him to look into his eyes and say that he never loved anyone like he loves him, but it cannot happen, because in his heart, Loki doesn’t believe anyone could ever love him this way. Not even Thor.

Sometimes, when he lays in his brother’s arms and the only sound is Thor’s heart beating in his ears, Loki can almost believe it. Can almost believe that, through whatever fortunate luck, his brother actually loves him. And it’s in those moments he feels so vulnerable and weak that he wants to set the whole world on fire, just to make this feeling stop.

Because being loved like this is scary. It’s all he wants and at the same time it’s what scares him the most. Because, if Thor loves him just half as much as Loki loves him, how could they not end up destroying each other with it? So, Loki will sabotage everything again, like he always does. And Thor will know it. He will know why and they will repeat this same circle again and again until one day, one of them will be too weak to fight.

And if he’s honest, Loki wants Thor to be the one who gives up. He just wants to be able to drown in Thor’s love and never think of anything else anymore… because pretending to not love his brother as much as he does is so utterly tiring and heartbreaking, he cannot do it forever.


	24. Mine And Mine Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki know he's bad for his brother, but Thor is not willing to give him up.

****

“You are so empty,” Thor whispers as he holds Loki’s hand, sad green eyes looking into his own. “What happened to us? Where did we go wrong?”

“Brother,” Loki says, even his voice merely a shadow of what it once was. It breaks Thor’s heart seeing him like this, seeing the light in his beloved brother’s eyes gone.

“I still love you, Loki,” Thor assures him, kissing those cold and slender fingers that have once brought the greatest happiness to him when they brushed over his skin. “Please, I cannot stand this emptiness that exists without you by my side.”

“You were my heaven, brother,” Loki smiles in the saddest way Thor has ever seen. “But I am your downfall, I am your hell. You should not love me, I will ruin you.”

“Then be my ruin,” Thor says, wrapping both of his hands around Loki’s. “Is it not my decision whether I love you or not? If you will be my downfall I will embrace it with all I have, so why do you keep pushing me away?”

Loki sighs, turning his head away. “You will never learn, will you, brother?” he asks quietly, almost amused, which is something Thor has not heard in months. “Again and again you claim to love me, but how can you love someone so murderous, unstable and dangerous?”

“Because I do,” Thor simply says, as if it answers all questions. And for him, it does. Because despite his flaws and mistakes, he has never once stopped loving Loki. It doesn’t matter to him what others think about his brother, what matters is that he loves him with all his heart and could never stop, even if he tried.

“Then you are an even bigger fool than I thought you could be.”

“Even if I am a fool,” Thor says, a smirk playing on his lips. “I still love you. Brother, what we have is nothing that could ever be replaced, just like you are. Even if you will be my downfall and my ruin, I do not care at all. I just want you to see that I love you and that I would never choose anyone above you.”

“Will you still love me when I bury my knife deep inside your heart?” Loki asks completely serious and turns back around. “Will you still love me when I take your life, for whatever reason I might have?”

“I will love you with a thousand knives in my heart, Loki,” Thor says and cups his brother’s face with both hands tenderly. “I will love you till my last breath, until I ascend to Valhalla and beyond. Nothing in this world or any other could ever destroy the love I have for you. Being with you has opened my eyes in so many ways and you are the only one I want to protect with my life, no matter the consequences.”

“I will hurt you,” Loki says as he wraps his arms around his brother’s neck, a tender smile on his lips.

“I know.”

“I will **_kill_** you.”

“I know.”

“Do you still love me?”

Thor leans forward, pressing a gentle kiss on his brother’s soft lips. When he pulls back, the smile on his face couldn’t be more adoring and warm. It’s only then that he notices the sparkle in Loki’s eyes, the one that he missed so much for such a long time.

“I will love you till the end of times.”

“So will I,” Loki whispers, his voice finally sounding more like him than Thor even remembers. “You are _mine_ , brother.”

“And you are _mine_ ,” Thor growls, pulling Loki into another kiss that is much more passionate than the last. “Forever and always, _you are mine and mine alone_.”


	25. Don't Speak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor knows what Loki wants to say, but he doesn't want to hear it.

“Thor, listen to me!” Loki is angry, sad, mad - he doesn’t know what exactly he is but his brother just won’t listen to him. By now the anger or whatever it is has driven tears into his eyes and he hates feeling so unheard and ignored.

“No, don’t speak,” Thor says, one of his strong hands cupping looks cheek without any holding back.

“Just let me explain, brother, please!”

“I know what you’re thinking, I know what you want to say. Don’t.” Thor’s thumb brushes over looks cheek, causing a few tears to escape from his eyes. “Don’t tell me, because it hurts. I don’t want to hear it.”

Loki is rendered speechless when Thor’s lips seal his own, the familiar and so beloved feeling taking over his body. He doesn’t want to give in, but there is no way to fight when Thor’s arm wraps around him and his deep blue eyes pierce through his own.

“You want to let go,” Thor says quietly when he breaks their kiss and Loki closes his eyes - forehead resting against his brother’s.

“Tell me it wouldn’t be for the best,” Loki whispers, almost pleading because he wants to be proven wrong so badly it hurts. “Tell me I’m not clinging to happy memories…”

“You’re not and if you don’t stop I have to make you,” Thor murmurs, his lips gently brushing over Loki’s. “Just don’t speak. No reasons, no explaining… not now.”

Loki wants to protest, wants to end this before it’s too late, but it’s impossible. It doesn’t matter how much he knows what they do will destroy and hurt them, the moment his brother’s lips are on his skin, Loki’s mind turns from determined to vulnerable and even though he hates it, there is a certain calm coming with it.

“When?” Loki asks when Thor picks him up and carries him over to the bed. The smile on his brother’s lips is unmistakably.

“Never,” Thor says, gently letting Loki down. And for now, Loki wants to believe that Thor is right. Even if it’s make believe that they can be truly happy, Loki **wants** to believe.


	26. Rebel Yell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rockstar!AU - Inspired by Billy Idol's Rebel Yell. Songfic.

* * *

Their fans cheer as Thor introduces the next song, everyone knowing exactly what is about to follow and Loki looks at him over his shoulder, catching the excited smile as the song begins. It’s their number one hit, everyone is thrilled for it and so are they. When Loki starts to sing, whipping his hair back and moving closer to his brother on the guitar, his eyes are sparkling and the crowd goes wild.

 _“Last night a little dancer came dancin’ to my door._  
_Last night a little angel came pumping on the floor._  
 _She said, come on baby, I got a license for love._  
 _And if it expires, pray help from above._  
 _Because…”_

Loki grins as Thor grinds his hips against his own before stepping back and jumping into the air. Only they know that this song is theirs and theirs alone and no one else will ever find out.

 _“In the midnight hour she cried, more, more, more._  
_With a rebel yell she cried, more, more, more._  
 _In the midnight hour, babe, more, more, more._  
 _With a rebel yell, more, more, more._  
 _More, more, more.”_

Loki loves this song like nothing else. Loves how much it means, loves how their fans lose their minds when Thor pulls off his show and he can get as close to him on stage as possible. Loves how they give it their all, how their eyes burn from the lights and how his long raven hair gets sticky from the heat. He loves everything about it. It’s almost a sexual act, a foreplay that turns him on more than he ever thought it could.

His eyes and focus are on the girls in the crowd when the song gets near the end, but he isn’t singing for them. He sings for Thor, for his brother and no one else, for the one who will forever be the only one to get what all these people in front of them want.

 _“I walked the ward with you, babe._  
_A thousand miles with you._  
 _I dried your tears of pain, babe._  
 _A million times for you._  
 _I’d sell my soul for you, babe._  
 _For money to burn for you._  
 _I’d give you all, and have none, babe._  
 _Justa, justa, justa, justa to have you here by me.”_

When the last chords are played and the cheering basically explodes, Loki holds up the mic in his hand and Thor’s hand mysteriously finds his way on his back. Without anyone of the thousands of fans noticing, Thor leans just a bit closer, whispering words only meant for his brother.

“I will fuck you so hard after this, babe, you will need a chair tomorrow.”

Loki lets out a desperate cry and brings his mic back down for the last song of the night. Usually they end with this one, but he has just one more. One song that they have never played live before and tonight it will be time. He leans over to his brother, smiling when he whispers the words Thor waited to hear for years - ever since he had written this song for Loki.

“Play _Sweet Sixteen_ , brother.”

Thor’s eyes grow wide when he looks at Loki for a moment, but the smile on the younger brother’s face is unfading when he walks back and brings the mic to his lips. Loki is ready. His heart jumps when he plays the melody that only the two of them have known until now, but that the whole world will remember for the rest of their life. Thor never loved his brother more.


	27. The Worst Part Of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some random angst I had to get out.

“Do it,” Loki hisses, holding Thor’s wrist. His brother has a knife in his hand, Loki’s own, that presses against his throat. Loki is by no means eager to die, but he is curious how this will play out. It was him who had tried to stab Thor and who lost his knife, now the tables have turned. “Come on, have you suddenly turned into a coward?”

“Why, Loki?” Thor asks, not making any attempt to move his hand. He just looks at Loki. “Why again and again? Are you not getting tired of this game?”

“I’ll never get tired,” Loki lies and grins mischievously. It’s not that he wants to hurt or kill Thor, but sometimes he doesn’t know how else he can act.

“I’m sorry you feel this way,” Thor sighs and pulls his hand back, out of Loki’s grip. He spins the knife in his hand and holds it out to Loki, hand around the blade. “We were born as equals, brother. Princes of the crown. I am not your enemy.”

Loki takes the knife without a word and when Thor turns around, he just stands there and looks after him.

Equals… if only this would be true. It’s all Loki wants, but he knows that it’s a fairytale that Thor simply didn’t see through yet. Loki knows they are not the same, has known for years and even though it’s touching that Thor believes they are it hurts just as much.

He looks down at the knife in his hand and turns it so the blade points towards his stomach. Thor could have ended it so often, why won’t he? Doesn’t he know that this can only end with one of them crying over the other? It’s inevitable, Loki knows it is, so why doesn’t Thor?

“I wish we were equals,” Loki says into the empty corridor. “I wish all those good things you still believe about me were true, brother. I wish the worst part of you would not be me…”


	28. Carve Your Love Into My Skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki has a special way to declare his love to Thor.
> 
> WARNING: Knifeplay, Blood, Violence, Blood Drinking

Thor lays on the bed, Loki above him like an angel sent from heaven itself. They are waiting, Loki admiring his work with hooded and lustful eyes and Thor in an almost blissful state of pleasure. He is absolutely charmed by this sight. With a smirk, Loki trails a finger down his brother’s chest, lazily rolling his hips to coax a quiet moan.

Seconds later the blade is back on Thor’s skin, pushing teasingly at first before cutting, being guided with steady fingers. Thor doesn’t feel the pain anymore at this point, his fingers only digging into Loki’s hips because of the adrenaline rush shaking his system up. Loki brings the knife to his lips, licking the still warm blood off the blade slowly.

“Can you cum like this?” he suddenly asks and now a smirk creeps on Thor’s lips too.

“With you looking like that? Any time,” he says, bucking his hips roughly. Loki shudders, gripping the blade tighter and bowing his head. “You’re enjoying this, don’t you?”

“I love hurting you,” Loki growls low in his chest, pressing the knife against Thor’s throat with the most wicked grin. “Fuck me like you mean it, brother.”

Like this, Loki does most of the work, but it doesn’t matter. Thor dives deep into Loki’s incredible and addicting heat, this poisonous and obscene act making every nerve in his body tense. When Loki leans down and licks the blood from the newest cut on his chest, Thor thrusts up even harder, making his brother moan against his skin.

Thor cums deep in Loki, the blade still pressed against his throat preventing him from making any sound, but that’s just what Loki wants. He wants control, get wants to be the one who holds Thor’s life in his hands.

When Loki sits back up and keeps riding Thor he is in complete ecstasy. He’s throwing his head back and moans his brother’s name like a prayer when he finally cums, spilling all over Thor’s stomach.

He loves this like nothing else and tomorrow, when those cuts will have closed he will trail his fingers over each of them, like he always does, admiring the love declaration he carved into his brother’s skin.

Thor will kiss him and say: ‘I love you.’ and Loki will smile, replying: 'I know.’ and the world will be in balance for a little longer. As it always is.


	29. Behind The Crimson Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is an old, abandoned house, that everyone claims to be haunted. Wanting to prove those idiotic rumors wrong, Thor one night settles out to find the truth behind this.

__

* * *

 

_“At night there’s music coming from inside.”_

_“The lights flicker when it’s dark but no one lived there for years.”_

_“I’ve seen a shadow move behind the windows, I swear!”_

They think the old house at the end of town, half decayed on the outside and with a wilderness around it that had once been a majestic garden, is haunted. Behind the door that is painted in a blood-like crimson red, everyone believes lies the worst. Ghosts, they say. Evil spirits, they say. Thor doesn’t believe any of this.

Ghosts don’t exist and evil spirits? No, they belong to the world of imagination as much as vampires and werewolves do. And he will prove to them once and for all that there is nothing to be afraid of. It’s just an old house, nothing else. Thor is not afraid, he’s not superstitious or jumps at the sight of his own shadow.

Armed with a flashlight and his common sense, Thor sneaks into the house through the basement door one night. The lock is broken, smashed from some teenagers breaking in a few years ago for a dare. It’s completely dark down there and it takes a while until Thor finds the stairs. Other than old furniture and some offensive graffities nothing unusual is down here.

As soon as Thor enters the house itself, however, he stops in surprise. There is music, a soft and quiet melody that lingers in the air. Thor frowns and follows the sound through the kitchen and the corridor. The music comes from the room in front of him, but suddenly Thor doesn’t feel as confident as before anymore. There shouldn’t be music and there shouldn’t be this strange cold that he starts to feel, this isn’t right.

Still, his curiosity - and partially his need to prove himself - gets the better of him and finally, Thor steps into the room.

Thor doesn’t need his flashlight. The moon shines through the large windows, illuminating the man sitting at the piano perfectly. He’s tall and pale, long black hair falling over his shoulders and his clothes anything but old and worn. He looks almost elegant and very handsome. The man’s fingers stop moving over the keys and he slowly turns his eyes. Thor can hear his own heart beat when he looks into the pale green that looks nothing like any eyes he has ever seen before.

“You should not be here,” the man says quietly and stands up. “Leave, before it’s too late.”

“Are you a ghost?” Thor asks against his better judgement, earning a soft and half amused smile.

“I am very alive,” the stranger says, walking over to Thor. It takes the other a moment to realize that something about the way this man walks isn’t normal, but he can’t say what it is. It just doesn’t feel natural somehow. “And if you wish to stay alive too you should turn around and never look back. Forget this place.“

Thor knows he probably should, but he can’t move an inch. Up close he can see the almost porcelain skin of the man and his eyes… his eyes aren’t pale anymore. They are like emeralds sprinkled with gold and Thor is completely smitten by the sight alone.

“Unless… you’d like to stay for dinner…”

Thor wants to scream when the man opens his mouth and he notices the sharp teeth, but there is no sound coming from him. All he can feel anymore is the soft and tender fingers wrap around his neck and then his vision turns black.

Maybe it wasn’t such a good idea to come here after all.


	30. What Dreams May Come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Human Soulmate!AU, based on the movie ‘What Dreams May Come’
> 
> WARNINGS: Death, Depression, Loss, Angst, Suicide, Heaven/Hell

* * *

 

After meeting during a vacation in Europe, Thor and Loki quickly fell in love and soon married and adopted two young children - siblings that captured their hearts within seconds and that they loved most dearly. They moved into their own house, living happily for some years before a tragic accident destroys their perfect life forever. Their children die in a car crash, leaving Loki completely devastated and breaking down.

The couple fights to stay together and to overcome the death of their beloved children, but more often than not they start talking about divorce. After a long time though, they manage to not fall apart, but merely a year after deciding they will stay together, Thor is killed in another car crash. Thor, however, does not realize he is dead at first and stays on earth, close to Loki. He watches him trying to cope with his loss and the depression that follows. He tries to communicate with his beloved one, but all his attempts are vain and despite knowing Loki can feel his presence, it seems to only make him feel worse instead of better.

Eventually, Thor decides to move on, knowing that he will only hurt Loki by trying to hold onto him even further. When he wakes up in heaven, everything seems too perfect to be real for a while. He meets an old friend he remembers from school, Fandral, who guides him through his afterlife and for the first time since he lost his children, Thor actually feels bliss and happiness. That is, until his heaven suddenly changes and a huge tree appears close to him.

Thor remembers the tree. He has seen it in one of Loki’s paintings - a hobby he had picked up after the death of their children. Fandral explains that this is a sign that the two are soulmates and belong together. However Loki, who painted this tree in hopes Thor would see it after feeling his presence around him, destroys it and Thor watches the one thing that brought Loki back to him somehow disappear in front of his eyes. He wants to go back, he wants to help Loki get over his grief and not even Fandral introducing him to a young woman that turns out to be his own daughter, Hel, can stop him.

Meanwhile, Loki is unable to cope with all the loss and pain he has suffered through in such a short time. He blames himself for the death of his family and cannot move on. Of course none of it was his fault, it was simply bad luck and coincidence, but Loki cannot see that. When he kills himself, it’s in the firm belief that he deserves death, unlike the ones he has lost did.

When Thor finds out that Loki is sent to Hell for this - not to be punished but because his own mind is creating a nightmare-like world to torment himself even further - he is furious. He doesn’t want to accept that Loki will suffer and convinces Fandral to show him the way to Hell. Despite Fandral’s concerns, Thor is determined. He will not let Loki suffer if he can prevent it, he wants to save him from this nightmare he brought upon himself.

Their journey is painful and dark, making Thor realize that his old friend is no other than his own son, who took on the form of a person Thor once trusted so he would listen. When they finally arrive in Hell, Thor is forced to part with him to continue his journey alone. His son reminds him how he saved their relationship after the deaths of their children and begs him to not let go of the love he feels for Loki, no matter what happens.

After Thor makes his way through the horrors Hell has to offer, he finds himself in a quiet and dark place. There, in the middle of a huge black and dark corridor, stands a small house that is eerily familiar to the first one he and Loki lived in before they married. Upon entering it, Thor finds his beloved husband cowering on the floor, a shadow of the man he knew and struck with grief and guilt.

Loki doesn’t recognize Thor when he speaks to him. He doesn’t remember that he killed himself and is instead completely trapped by his painful memories of the death of his children and husband, breaking Thor’s heart completely. Thor, however, does not leave Loki like this. He loves Loki too much to walk away, so instead of returning to Heaven, he decides that he will stay with Loki instead.

When he tells Loki that he will stay and that he will not leave his side again, Loki slowly regains his memory as Thor turns his own nightmare into theirs. Loki, who wants to save Thor more than anything else, takes his hand and after a moment of complete darkness and suffering they share, both of them descent to Heaven.

There, waiting for them just the way they both remember them, are their two children. Thor’s sacrifice of his own happiness just to lessen Loki’s pain, broke the suffering Loki brought upon himself with his suicide. Loki is just the way Thor wants to remember him: beautiful and happy and loving. Absolute perfection.

They are given a choice, to either stay in Heaven and have an eternity together, or to live their lives again with the chance for happiness. Thor and Loki look at each other, both in full agreement, and go for reincarnation.

They have another chance at happiness, both of them, and when many years later the two boys meet in a similar way than before - simply with much more time to make things right - it feels like the right thing for both of them.

In the end, Thor and Loki belong together. They are soulmates in every way and maybe this time, they will not be haunted by bad luck. Maybe this time, they can be happy together.


	31. Nothing But This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex has become all I know about you  
> Memories of those filthy things that we do.  
> There's not one single thought that is left,  
> After sex, with you. 
> 
> inspired by Limp Bizkit's "No Sex"

Thor doesn’t know how they ended up like this.

They went too fast too soon, not thinking about the consequences of their actions. Thor is not the only one to blame for this, Loki is just as much, but they couldn’t have known, right?

In the beginning, there had been more than just sex, he knows it. But now there is nothing else left, it’s like a nightmare they are trapped in. Thor feels disgusted and he doesn’t know if he deserves it or not. There are only the filthy memories about what they do and after they did it, not a single thought is left. It’s so shallow and not what he wants, but they cannot break out of it no matter how much they try.

Is their love gone? Is it replaced by this and this alone? By fucking each other senseless until they can barely breathe anymore and collapse on their bed, too exhausted to speak and maybe address the problem they are facing every day? He just doesn’t know. It’s not good though, Thor knows that much at least.

If Loki wouldn’t let him dive right in every time, if Thor would be able to keep his damn pants on just for once… too many ifs and too little self respect on either side to stop this madness. It’s vicious and toxic, they should know they are worth more than that, but in the end they both screw it again and again and just do it. Because sex? They know sex. They know how to make it good, how to make it everything that counts. It’s probably the worst way to cover up all their problems, but it’s the easiest one.

Thor is terrified of the day when it won’t be enough anymore, of the day they will get tired of sex too and have to face the truth about their relationship. Thor prays that this day is still far away, because he would rather spend the rest of his life with filthy and dirty sex that means nothing, than realize they have lost what brought them together so long ago. He would rather spend the rest of his life between Loki’s legs, his perfume making his head spin and his thoughts and fears banished far back into his mind, than see that their love is dead and gone.


	32. Earth Angel, Will You Be Mine?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's prom night and Loki doesn't enjoy it. He has no date because the only one he would have wanted to go with was out of reach, so he just waits through the night until he can home. That is, until a very surprising someone asks him to dance.

Loki never bothered to ask anyone out to prom. Why should he anyway? He didn’t know anyone he would have wanted by his side during this night. Sure, there is someone that he would love to have there, but he always knew it was a stupid idea and he didn’t give into the fantasy of how things could have been had he asked.

He’s standing a bit far off, not close enough to those who dance to be asked for one, but not far enough away to not see everyone else dance either. The night’s motto is one he actually liked, 80s music, but he was far from enjoying himself in any way. He brings another cup of bowle to his lips when a new song is introduced and his heart sinks a little.

_Earth angel, Earth angel, will you be mine?_

_My darling dear, love you all the time_

_I’m just a fool, a fool in love with you_

Oh, he loves this song. Loves it so much, in fact, that he closes his eyes and imagines himself dance to it with the only one he wishes was with him now. Loki closes his eyes and sighs, emptying the drink in his hand. Suddenly, someone grabs for his free hand and Loki looks at them in surprise and shock.

“May I have this dance?” a familiar and wonderfully gentle voice asks, making him blush immediately.

Loki allows his brother to entwine his fingers with his own, absolutely dumbfounded by his sudden appearance and offer. All he can do is look into Thor’s eyes when he leads him to the dancefloor, the sweetest and loveliest smile on his face.

_Earth angel, Earth angel, the one I adore_

_Love you for ever, and ever more_

_I’m just a fool, a fool in love with you_

One of Thor’s hands rests on Loki’s hips, one holds his hands and guides them through their motions, and Loki is completely mesmerized and smitten by what is happening. He cannot stop looking into his brother’s alluring blue eyes and whenever he feels his strong and warm body against his own, his heart skips a few beats.

“Why?” It’s all Loki manages to ask, but it’s more than he has to. Thor smiles, bringing one of Loki’s hands to his own to place a tender kiss on his knuckles.

“How could I leave you alone tonight?” Thor asks in return, smiling this beautiful and captive smile that always manages to break down all of Loki’s walls. “This is your night, Loki, and I want to share it with you.”

_I fell for you, and I knew_

_The vision of your love’s loveliness_

_I hope and I pray, that some day_

_I’ll be the vision of your hap, happiness_

Loki just looks at his brother in sheer bewilderment. He can’t imagine anything more perfect

on this special night, but it’s not at all what he expected and it completely takes him off guard. The way Thor holds him is simply stunning, not at all anything anyone else would ever do, but so much more meaningful just because of it.

When Loki’s gaze finally softens and he holds onto his brother in a similarly possessive manner, he doesn’t feel anything wrong with it at all. Thor is the one he wanted by his side vn this day from the very beginning and having him here now, so close and real, is everything he ever wished for.

_Earth angel, Earth angel, please be mine_

_My darling dear, love you all the time_

_I’m just a fool, a fool in love with you_

“Will you be mine?” Thor asks, swirling Loki around to the soft melody in their ears and Loki can only let out a soft and desperate ‘Yes!’ at the question. At this, Thor pulls him closer, sealing his lips with his own and closing his eyes in complete bliss.

It’s everything for Loki, literally everything. Never before had he felt such an intense and overwhelming happiness. Neither of them recognizes that everyone around them has stopped dancing, that they are all alone on the floor, but it doesn’t matter at all anyway.

_I fell for you, and I knew_

_The vision of your love’s loveliness_

_I hope and I pray, that some day_

_I’ll be the vision, the vision of your happiness_

All that matters is the way Thor looks at Loki when he finally pulls away, his eyes full of love and adoration and absolute happiness

“Will you be my angel?” Thor asks and never have any other words brought such a bright smile to Loki’s face.

“Always and forever,” Loki whispers, leaning his head against his brother’s shoulder as they dance, slow and perfectly in sync, without anything able to disturb the perfection of this moment.


	33. So Pretty And Choking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki loves choking on Thor's dick and Thor loves it no less.

Loki’s eyes are wide and glossy, tears running down his cheeks and his hands trembling in a desperate attempt to grab his brother’s hips. Thor has one of his hands buried deep in his long raven hair, holding him, _forcing_ and _demanding_ , preventing even the slightest movement.

His vision is blurry, black dots blooming before his eyes, but he barely registers any of that. There’s just the lack of air and Thor’s cock in his throat, thick and throbbing, preventing any air supply in his lungs. It hurts, but by God, Loki never felt so _alive_ before.

When Thor starts thrusting, Loki’s scream is completely cut off, reduced to a swallowed moan in his throat. Thor shows no mercy, just fucks his brother’s mouth hard and deep and ruthless. There’s no warning when he spills his load down Loki’s throat, nearly drowning him with just how forceful and sudden it happens.

Loki finally manages to push himself back - only because Thor allows him to - and the rest of Thor’s load lands in his face, covering everything like a silent claim. Loki is gasping for air, just sitting on the bed and fighting not to faint, when Thor’s large palm cups his face and he forces himself to look at him.

“Such a good brother you are,” Thor purrs, pulling Loki up into a sticky and salty kiss. Even this hurts after such a long time without proper breathing, but Loki loves it, loves every second of his brother touching and using him in the filthiest ways. It’s dirty and bad, but it’s all Loki craves. “You are so pretty covered in cum.”

Loki can’t find his voice, but he smiles at Thor contently. He doesn’t feel pretty at all with his swollen lips, red eyes and covered in jizz that even runs down his chin and sticks to his hair, but there is nothing but adoration on his brother’s face and that’s all Loki needs. Maybe he is Thor’s little bitch, but he’s _his_ and Thor only wants him - that’s all that matters.


	34. Good For More Than Fighting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor finds an alternative use for his hammer.
> 
> WARNINGS: object penetration, loki x mjolnir

“I told you you’d love it, didn’t I?” Thor asks, coaxing another lustful moan from his brother as he thrusts the handle of Mjolnir deeper into him. Loki is grasping the sheets beneath him desperately, unable to form a coherent thought or word. One of Thor’s hands is on his back, gently holding him in position, while the other holds his hammer and drives the handle deep into Loki’s absolutely needy and welcoming hole.

It started out as punishment for Loki defying Thor’s orders during their training session earlier, but in reality they both wanted this like nothing else. Loki always eyes Thor enviously when he wielded his hammer and at first Thor believed it was because he was jealous, but it soon became clear that it was something entirely different. When Thor caught Loki using Mjolnir to pleasure himself one day, everything started made sense. Ever since that day, Thor had wanted to find an excuse to be the one shoving his weapon up his brother’s ass and today he finally got the chance.

Thor twists Mjolnir with a smirk, savoring the pleasure filled cry he earns in return. He leans forward, pressing a kiss on Loki’s lower back that makes his brother shudder.

“Is this not better than doing it all by yourself?” he asks. Loki throws his head back, crying out only one word in his blissful state.

“Yes!”

Thor’s cock jerks at this beautiful sound and he lingers on this sensitive spot with his lips for a moment longer, just to feel Loki as close as possible. His brother enjoys this like nothing else and Thor loves it.

“You can get this whenever you want to,” Thor murmurs, pressing tender kisses along Loki’s spine as he slowly thrusts into him with his hammer. “No need for jealousy, no need for secret games. I can give you all you want, whenever you want it.”

“Thor, please!” Loki moans out, his hands gripping the sheets so hard that his knuckles turn white now.

“I know you want it, cum for me, brother,” Thor purrs, giving Mjolnir a harsh push before pulling it out half-way. When he slams it in again, Loki lets out a cry so loud it echoes back from the walls around him and his whole body tenses up under Thor’s touch.

“Oh Norns, yes!” Loki cries before burying his face in the sheets in an attempt to muffle his moans. It’s of no use at all as his orgasm overwhelms him, causing him to lose control over everything. He thrusts back against Mjolnir, riding his high out like the needy bitch Thor has turned him into, his face flushing red with embarrassment and arousal.

Loki can’t find his voice when the friction inside of him is suddenly gone. All he can do is let out a disapproving groan, but there is no time to complain because merely a second later, Thor pushes into him with his cock and Loki moans out again, louder than ever before. He is completely exhausted and sore, which makes his brother’s hungry and deep thrusts even more intense.

Thor isn’t gentle with Loki and he’s not careful. He fucks him hard and rough, even deeper than he had with Mjolnir before and Loki can only moan at how damn incredible it feels. Loki is like a doll for his brother, taking his cock balls deep and moaning for more and it doesn’t take long before Thor cums deep inside him, sending Loki over the edge once more with an almost desperate cry of pleasure.

When they collapse on the bed, Mjolnir somewhere next to them, Loki still can’t find his voice again. He just looks at his brother with dark and hooded eyes, holding him close and with his cock still inside him. He doesn’t want him to leave; not now, not ever.

“You were so good, brother,” Thor murmurs, pressing a gentle kiss on Loki’s cheek that makes him smirk. “I had no idea how much you wanted this.”

“Next time I want you both,” Loki manages to whisper, not giving Thor any chance to react before he pulls him into a needy and passionate kiss. All his brother can do is look at him with wide eyes, surprised and aroused just the same.

Oh yes, Thor can’t possibly deny Loki _this_ wish, no way.


	35. Serving The New King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor finally becomes King of Asgard and Loki received the promised position by his side, but it turns out a little different than he expected.
> 
> WARNINGS: Dom!Thor, Sub!Loki, chains, bondage

****

None of this was what Loki had imagined his life would be after Thor’s coronation. His brother, the new King of Asgard, had promised him a position by his side one day, but Loki would have never dreamed of the one he eventually found himself in. Or that he would find a wicked and almost sick delight in it when Thor put the choker around his neck and chained him to the throne.

“I promised you would be by my side, didn’t I, brother?” Thor asked with a smirk, grabbing Loki’s chin harshly to make him look up. His eyes were almost hungry, something that Loki had never seen before and it made his insides twist and turn in the most delicious way possible.

“You did, brother,” he said, his voice slightly darker due to the pressure against his throat. “Though, I expected a more… upright position.”

“You are where you belong, where you were always meant to be,” Thor groaned and pulled on the chain, crashing Loki’s lips against his own brutally. The younger prince couldn’t hold back a moan when Thor’s tongue shoved into his mouth, ravishing him in the most lustful and passionate kiss he could think of.

When he was pushed back, Loki could only look at him with glossy eyes, his face flushing red and his pants awfully tight. Why he got so turned on by this was a miracle, but it was amazing.

“And where do I belong, brother?” he murmured, licking the salvia from their kiss from his lips.

“On your knees, serving your king and fulfilling his every wish,” Thor smirked, using his foot to spread Loki’s legs slowly. “Is this not your place, brother? Is this not what you were born for?”

“Yes, my king,” Loki moaned seductively, letting his head fall back when Thor pressed his foot against his hard on. “It’s my place… only this.”

“That’s a good little brother,” Thor smirked and finally pulled on the chains again, signaling Loki to come closer. When his brother did and he ravished his mouth again like before, Loki closed his eyes and allowed himself to drown in this filthy fantasy that had finally become reality.

Oh yes, he would be a good little brother. He would serve his king in any way possible, just like he always wanted to. Loki never cared for the throne, he never wanted to become king. For years he had tried to get here, between his brother’s legs, always doubting that it would happen, never hoping for it. He wanted to be Thor’s, nothing else, never.

“Be mine,” Thor whispered between kisses, a hand holding Loki tight against him and the second loosely wrapping the chain around it.

“I’m yours, brother,” Loki purred, the joy in his heart too intense to put it into words. “I’ve _always_ been yours.”


	36. Behind Closed Doors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor and Loki share a secret no one must ever find out, one that's only safe behind closed doors.
> 
> WARNINGS: kid!Loki, implied sexual relationship, underage, age difference

What happens in Thor’s room, stays in Thor’s room. At least, that’s what they promised each other when it started. Because if anyone were to find out what they did behind closed doors, Thor would be more than just punished and Loki might have it even worse. So they keep it a secret, acting as they always did around each other, even if Thor often catches the looks Loki has for him.

It’s forbidden for so many reasons, but neither of them is willing to give up what means so much, no matter how horrible the consequences of getting caught might be. For Thor there is nothing more reassuring than holding his little brother in his arms, whispering how much he loves him and how he will always protect him from all harm.

Sometimes there are moments when it’s hard pretending there’s nothing between them, like that one time during a celebration where Loki refused to go to bed late at night and became whiny and extremely clingy with his big brother. Thor knew Loki couldn’t sleep alone and that he was still expected to stay made it impossible to put him to bed. So, Thor walked out onto the balcony with his brother, putting him on the railing and standing behind him as they watched the stars high above them, until Loki calmed down enough to listen.

“I will come as soon as I can,” Thor whispered into Loki’s ear, pressing a gentle kiss on his cheek. “Can you be good and wait for me in my room?”

“Promised?” Loki asked, looking at his big brother with those huge, innocent green eyes Thor could never resist.

“Promised,” Thor assured him, allowing Loki to peck his lips in the darkness where no one could see them.

“I’m sorry if I made you mad,” Loki mumbled and leaned back against his brother’s chest, Thor’s arms wrapping around his small body to hold him as tight as possible. “I wish we could just stay here like this forever…”

“One day we can and we will,” Thor smiled, nuzzling his face against Loki’s raven hair. “For now we have to keep this a secret, as much as I wish it would be different.”

“It’s something bad, isn’t it?” Loki suddenly asked, a sadness in his voice Thor wasn’t used to. “What we do, I mean…”

“Loki, I love you more than anything in this world and if that’s bad, then let it be bad,” Thor said, gentle fingers pressing against Loki’s stomach. “I don’t care what anyone says, as long as I have you by my side.”

“You are such a big softie,” Loki chuckled, covering Thor’s hands with his own. “But I don’t care either. If it’s bad, then I’ll just be bad.”

“That wouldn’t be anything new,” Thor laughed and pressed Loki against his chest one last time before lifting him off the railing. “You’re always a little brat after all.”

“Hey!” Loki pouted and looked up at Thor angrily, which only made his brother smile brighter.

“Don’t worry, you’re my little brat and you’ll always be. And now get off to bed or I have to make you.”

Loki’s eyes beamed with mischief for a moment before he grinned his typical Loki grin. “I’d love to see you try,” he said.

“Don’t tempt me,” Thor warned his brother, which earned him a sight of Loki’s tongue before he turned around and ran off to bed.

Thor sighed and turned around again, looking up at the sky. Loki’s question was one that was always on his own mind too, he couldn’t deny it. Because in a way, it was bad what they did, no one could deny that. Then again, they never planned for this to happen, one day it just did. Maybe it was bad and wrong and yes, he should have put an end to this as the older one before it went too far. But now it was too late and he couldn’t stand the thought of losing Loki in any way, as it would surely be the end of them both.

“Norns, you know I love my brother with all my heart,” Thor mumbled quietly, closing his eyes for a moment. “I would die for him if I had to and I would kill for him no less. If it’s a sin to you, I will gladly pay the price for it one day, but please, spare him from harm.”

That night, when Thor finally managed to leave the celebration and return to his room, Loki was exactly where he expected him. Curled up in one of his capes, fighting to keep his eyes open as he laid on Thor’s bed, Loki looked up at him sleepily when he crawled under the blanket and pulled him closer.

“It’s late,” Loki yawned and Thor gave him a gentle smile.

“I’m sorry, Loki. I couldn’t leave any earlier.”

“Don’t go away again,” Loki mumbled when he snuggled up against his brother’s chest, eyes finally falling shut as he gave up his fight to stay awake. Thor wrapped his arms around him, brushing a hand through his hair and kissing his forehead tenderly. 

“I’ll never leave you, Loki,” Thor promised, closing his own eyes too after this way too long day. “Until the end of days, I will stay with you and protect you.”


	37. Say It Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki wants to believe Thor is his, but he has to hear the words again.

“Say it again,” Loki mumbles, his hand lazily brushing over his brother’s toned chest as he lays in his arms, a content and calm expression on his face. Thor chuckles, pressing a kiss on his brother’s head.

“How often do you want me to say it?” he asks, causing his brother to look up.

“Until it stops feeling like a dream,” Loki smiles. Thor leans down, sealing his lips with a tender kiss that Loki leans into immediately, drowning in it like a drug addict getting his fix.

“I love you, brother,” Thor finally whispers against Loki’s lips after breaking the kiss, still close enough so they almost touch. “You are the sweetest, most beautiful thing in the nine realms and I want you more than I ever wanted anything else.”

Loki’s smile brightens a little at those wonderful words and he leans forward, kissing Thor again. He feels as light as a feather, his hands tingling and his stomach twisting at every touch. It’s thrilling in every way imaginable.

“Does it still feel like a dream?” Thor asks when Loki finally pulls back, brushing a thumb over his cheek. Loki looks up at him with a tender smile, his eyes sparkling with excitement.

“Like a dream come true,” he says, allowing Thor to pull him into his arms again.

“I’ll make sure you never wake up then,” Thor promises, holding his brother as tight as possible as Loki closes his eyes and nuzzles against him happily.


	38. The Love Of A Lifetime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki summons all his courage to confess his feelings to his brother, only being able to do so because he knows Thor is drunk and might not remember anything in the morning if he embarrasses himself. But, thinks turn out way less horrible than he fears.

Loki always had a crush on his brother, practically for as long as he could remember. He never really thought of it as anything strange or abnormal until he reached his teenage years, it was always something that came so natural and normal to him that he never worried about it. The problem he ran into was huge when he learned more about love and attraction and realized that he wasn’t supposed to see his brother the way he did. By then, it was far too late already to make it stop. He had lived with those feelings for all of his life and just imagining a world without seeing his brother the way he did was impossible. 

For a long time, Loki tried to hide the way he felt from others, especially from Thor, but as soon as he was close to him those efforts became useless. Thor was as sweet with him as he had always been and it didn’t take long for Loki to realize that he would never be able to live without his brother. Thor was his world, his sun, his very reason to breathe - a life without him simply didn’t exist.

When Loki finally found the courage to admit his feelings to his brother, he felt like he would die. He had waited for so long that even the fact that Thor was drunk from a night out with his friends didn’t stop him from spilling the truth - and if his brother would have reacted the way he feared, he might not remember any of it in the morning. Thor’s reaction, however, was far from anything Loki ever hoped for. Loki begged for this to not turn into a nightmare in the morning when Thor finally kissed him, but even this terrifying thought couldn’t lessen the happiness inside of him.

The next morning came way too soon and after waking up, Loki simply laid still for a few minutes, without daring to open his eyes. He felt Thor’s arm over his chest, one of his legs shoved between his own, and he had never felt as safe as in this moment. The fear of his brother waking up and realizing that he made a huge mistake was still on his mind, but how could Loki not be happy in his arms like this? Even if it was only for a single night, Loki felt a wonderful bliss he never knew existed before.

Eventually, Thor did wake up. Loki noticed it in the way his breathing changed and began to move, so Loki pretended to still be asleep in case things would turn out the way he feared. He couldn’t see his brother, but he could feel him stiffen for a moment and hiss sharply. That alone made Loki prepare for the worst with a horrible tightness in his chest. Then, a gentle kiss was pressed against his head and Loki slowly opened his eyes to look at his brother.

Loki had never seen such a kind and utterly adoring look in his brother’s eyes. They were only a few inches apart, but it was enough to take in everything in Thor’s face and the tightness in his chest turned into an almost painful ache.

“So it was not just a dream?” Thor asked, baffling Loki completely with the lack of rejection he was faced with. He felt the corners of his lips jerk slightly when Thor brushed his fingers over his cheek.

“You are not mad?” Loki asked quietly, not without noticing that his face heated up. “You don’t hate me or wish this never happened?”

“Loki…” Thor murmured, pressing a kiss on his brother’s cheek this time before gently cupping his face. “My sweet, gorgeous Loki… how could I ever hate you? How could I ever be anything but delighted to have you by my side?”

“I thought you would be disgusted by what happened,” Loki admitted, leaning into his brother’s comforting touch and closing his eyes. “I was so scared you would hate me if you ever found out how I truly feel…”

“I could never be disgusted by you returning my feelings for you, brother.”

Loki’s eyes shot open, but he had no time to reply before Thor’s lips were back on his own and he melted against him, hands shakily holding onto his brother’s arms. All his fears, all his worries and doubts, they suddenly became completely meaningless. Nothing but Thor’s words kept echoing in Loki’s head and he didn’t mind at all. Thor was all he wanted and needed and realizing his feelings were just the same meant the entire world for Loki.


	39. Untitled Stomach Bulging Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Stomach bulging thorki please
> 
> Something I could not resist writing.
> 
> WARNINGS: size difference, stomach bulding (duh)

“Thor, it’s so big!” Loki cries, desperately trying to hold himself up by holding onto his brother’s biceps. He’s panting, literally crying and his face flushing and burning hot. Thor’s hands on his hips are huge compared to Loki himself, holding him down and preventing him from pushing back too much.

“You’re doing so good, baby,” Thor murmurs, leaning down and pressing a kiss on Loki’s cheek. “Does it hurt?”

Loki bites his bottom lip and nods, but he doesn’t try to pull away. He grabs one of Thor’s hands tight before looking back up at him, big and glossy eyes shimmering in the dim light like emeralds.

“Keep going, please,” he whispers softly, squeezing his brother’s hand.

Thor is careful when he moves again, but no matter how slow he goes, his brother still writhes uncomfortably beneath him. Loki turns his head and presses his face into the pillow, muffling the cries and sobs that he cannot prevent. Despite his obvious discomfort, however, he stays just where he is, without trying to stop Thor.

After a few moments, Thor holds still again, whistling through his teeth before mumbling a quiet ‘oh my god’ under his breath. Loki doesn’t know what he’s talking about, the feeling of being stretched so extremely everything that is on his mind, along with the stinging pain that seems to spread through his lower half like a wildfire. He forces himself to look at Thor, barely making his brother out through the blurry vision caused by his tears.

“This is… incredible…” Thor mutters, still not explaining what’s going on. His eyes are glued to Loki’s stomach, his lips slightly parted as if he’s looking at something he cannot believe.

“B-brother?”

Thor doesn’t react at first. Instead, he moves his hand to Loki’s stomach and when he presses his palm against the smooth skin, Loki thinks he’s going to cum on the spot.

“Can you feel it?” Thor asks and finally looks at his brother, who is so thunderstruck that he can’t do anything but nod. He slowly pushes himself up on his elbows, wanting to see it for himself. His jaw nearly drops at the sight.

“Oh God…” Loki gasps, swallowing down hard.

Thor’s palm is pressed against his stomach, which isn’t flat at all anymore as he’s used to. Loki can feel it both from the inside and outside, his brother’s huge cock bulging his stomach and the pressure from his hand nearly driving him insane. He can’t help but cover Thor’s hand with one of his own, trembling and cautious. Thor slowly takes it and pressed it against Loki’s stomach, looking at him. Loki’s eyes widen when he meets his brother’s.

“Move,” Loki whispers, his voice barely audible and trembling just like his hands. When Thor does and he can feel him move against his hand under his skin, Loki throws his head back and moans uncontrollably. The pain that was there just moments before is gone, everything is gone but this intense pleasure he feels.

Thor is so deep in him, destroying his insides in the best way possible and Loki can feel it all twice as much as before. Even his moans are cut off, half swallowed, half screamed, but Loki can’t seem to bother. His own cock hurt from how hard he tries not to cum, to make this last as long as physically possible, but it’s a fight he cannot win.

As soon as Thor’s fingers brush over the bulge on his stomach again, Loki is lost. He cries out his pleasure, spilling over his stomach and his brother’s and his own hands alike. Thor keeps thrusting into him and it feels like this high will never stop, like he will just keep moaning his brother’s name until his last breath.

“Fuck, Loki,” Thor suddenly growls, a sound so dark that it sends a shiver down Loki’s spine. And then Loki can feel it; a heat spreading inside of him that is so overwhelming he can’t form any words. He just pushes himself against his brother’s thrusts, now slow and so sensual that every one of them makes him clench around Thor’s length and moan in delight.

Their hands are still both on Loki’s stomach after this, the bulge less big but undoubtedly there. Loki smiles weakly, brushing his fingers over Thor’s. He doesn’t want to miss a moment of this incredible experience, so when his brother finally pulls out, Loki presses his hand harder against his stomach. Thor lets out a low moan at this, squeezing his hand when he finally drops down next to him.

Instead of saying anything, Thor eventually just reaches up with his hand, gently cupping Loki’s face. At this, Loki’s lips jerk into a smile and he leans into the warm and caressing touch, closing his eyes. He allows Thor to pull him closer, embracing the warmth and soothing hand on his hips as kisses are pressed against his neck and collarbone.

“Next time…” Thor murmurs against Loki’s skin, sending delicious vibrations through him. “We will see if you can take all of me…”

“I… I didn’t?” Loki asks, looking at his brother with wide eyes.

“Oh no, but you will,” Thor says with a smirk, pulling Loki in for a kiss. “You will take me so perfectly, won’t you?”

Loki swallows and nods, the thought alone of even more making his loins flare up again. But fuck, he wants more. He wants to feel his brother like that again, even deeper than this time. And he wants to feel him move inside him again because that was an experience like no other before.

“I will,” Loki purrs before Thor pulls him into another kiss, drowning him completely. Oh yes, he would take all of him. Loki already knows he can’t get enough of his brother like this and that’s not going to change anytime soon.


	40. It's Okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's okay, they are not doing anything forbidden. It's just a game, they tell themselves. Until the day it isn't anymore.

It always goes back an forth between them. The teasing, the innuendos, the suggestive remarks that always go a little too far for it to be innocent. Their friends have noticed of course, rolling their eyes most of the time and pretending they didn’t just see Thor licking his lips when Loki called him ‘brother’ or the bulge in Loki’s pants after Thor touched him longer than necessary.

And it _was_ all just a game at first. Maybe not innocent, but not serious either. They dared each other to give up first, but neither of them was going to take this humiliation. So things just kept going on, for weeks, then for months. Vague words turned specific, then personal and eventually, things got out of hand.

When they kissed the first time they were both angrily staring at each other, both too proud to pull apart to not be the one who gives up and admits he can’t continue. It was barely a minute before they began moving, deepening their kiss and exploring each other’s mouth with their tongues. They only broke apart because they needed air, at this point both with their hands under the other’s shirt. They looked at each other before Thor asked: “Draw?” and Loki nodded. The incident wasn’t talked about anymore after that.

That night they laid next to each other on Thor’s bed, their faces inches apart and breathing heavily while they stroke themselves was harder to ignore. “It’s okay, we only touch ourselves, not each other,” was what Loki tried to console himself with, but that didn’t change the fact that he wanted Thor’s hand around his cock, doing what he did. After they both came, Loki noticed a kind of sad look in his brother’s eyes that made his chest ache.

A week passed before they were able to look each other in the eyes again. Something had changed between them, something that they were both still thnking about. The teasing got a bit less obvious, less intense, less… meaningful, somehow. One day, Loki laid a hand on Thor’s arm randomly and they looked at each other, both with a tender smile on their lips. It still felt nice, but also different than before. They were rarely alone anymore and when they were, the tension was almost tangible.

When Thor came to Loki one evening, his brother knew it was time to face the unspoken things between them. Thor’s face was stern when he sisat ts down on Loki’s bed and Loki, knowing that this was as hard for his brother as it was for him, took one of his hands into his own. Thor looked up with sad blue eyes, the pain of a thousand years in this one moment. It broke Loki’s heart.

Without a word, Loki leaned forward and pressed his lips against Thor’s. This time, however, he closed his eyes and just concentrated on the warm and sweet feeling against him. When Thor wrapped his arms around him, pulling him closer, Loki sighed weakly and held his hand tighter. When they parted, Loki could barely open his eyes, completely allured by this exciting and thrilling feeling in his stomach their kiss had caused. Thor looked stunned and surprised, but the sadness he had seen before was less intense, less painful.

“Is it still okay?” Thor asked, way too hopeful to not make Loki smile warmly.

“No, but we’ll do it anyway,” Loki answered, again pulling Thor close, but this time not stopping there. He fell back onto the bed, Thor on top of him as they kissed again and it was like going to Valhalla.

The last weeks had been horrible, but they made Loki realize that whatever happened between him and his brother was something he wanted and needed in his life. No, it wasn’t okay at all, but it was so much better than denying their feelings from each other.


End file.
